The Mystery of the White Witch of the West
by InuyashaPuppyDog
Summary: A sequel to What the Future Holds.You must read Future first to understand this.Inuyasha takes his family on vacation and they discover a mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Otou-san,", Yashaichi said to his father, who was swinging in the hammock in the backyard on this cool spring day.

"Yes, Yasha?", Inuyasha queried, looking at his oldest son, with one eye opened and one closed.

"You need a vacation, Otou-san. Especially after this last acquisition. Taking over Sony was a huge project and you could use the rest."

"A vacation? Demons don't need vacations."

"Well, what about Okaa-san? I'm sure she could use a vacation."

"That I can agree with. I'll talk to her about it tonight.", Inuyasha said as his 3-year-old son, Josh, toddled out to him from his nanny, Liza. Liza was a bird youkai who helped Kagome out with the children. Kagome was a hands on mother, but with so many pups, (122 at last count), a little help was always welcomed.

Most of the pups were self-reliant, but a couple still needed their parents. As of the spring of 2006, 116 of the pups were over the demon age of 13 and didn't need as much supervision, including the younger group, sons Ian and Dakota, and daughter Sage. In human years, Ian was 21, Dakota was 18 and Sage was 15. The last six still counted their age in human years. Daughter Kellen was 12, son Shane was 11, daughter Sierra was 9, daughter Juliet was 6, son Josh was 3 and newborn daughter Tia was 2 months.

After Maria, the youkai maid, served dinner, Inuyasha and Kagome retired to the living room. Kagome placed Tia in her bassinette, the fussy baby finally losing the fight to stay awake and now sleeping peacefully. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha as Maria brought out flavored coffees to the two. Yasha had retired to his home with Yuki, his wife, and their daughter Emily.

"Yasha had an idea today, Koshii,", Inuyasha started to bring up the subject, "He felt we needed a vacation."

"I can't leave Tia. I'm nursing her.", Kagome protested.

"I didn't intend to leave Tia or any of the younger pups. I figure we would let them decide who wanted to go and who didn't."

"Ok. Well, where do you want to go?"

"I dunno,", Inuyasha shrugged, "To the coast?"

"You hate the salty air."

"I know, but you love it and so do the pups."

"You are so self-sacrificing, my dear."

"Ain't I a peach?"

"No, but your still sweet."

"I'll call About Travel in the morning and see what they can do for us."

"MAMA!"

"You do that. In the meantime, I better see why Josh is still awake."

"He probably wants a drink of water."

"Yea. I'll be back.", Kagome said, as she kissed Inuyasha.

"MAMA!"

"I'M COMING SWEETHEART!"

Inuyasha just smiled as his wife hustled up the stairs to his youngest son. Getting up, he peeked into his daughter's bassinette. She was snuggled up to a little kitty doll that Kagome's mother had sent as a gift. He thought back to Yasha's idea. Yes, he did need a vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, Inuyasha contacted Dwayne, his travel agent, at About Travel.

"Hey Dwayne. Kagome and I wanna get away and I was thinking about going to the coast. What have you got for us?"

"Well, Inuyasha, I know a real estate agent who rents houses on the coast. They have boats and jet skis and the houses are equipped with everything you could ever want, including maids and a chef. I can also get you tickets to the Vancouver aquarium and the zoo, if your taking the pups."

"Yea, we'll be taking a couple of the pups. Don't know how many just yet. At least 5 over the age of 3. Tia doesn't count yet."

"How is Kagome and the newest pup? We missed you at the Rotary Club hunt this year. I got me a grizzly bear."

"Kagome is doing good and the new pup is fat and sassy. She's gained 4 pounds already. She's a nice 12 pounds. I wanted to go to the hunt, but I don't think Kagome would have approved, seeing as she was in labor at the time. And when she's in labor, don't cross her. Her attitude is 'You got me this way, you're gonna see it through'."

"HaHa. I don't blame her. But, don't you think after 122 pups, you guys should give it a rest?"

"Blame her. She keeps asking for another one. She loves being a mother. And do you think I'm going to deny myself of her luscious little self?"

"You two are like a couple of horny teenagers. You're over 600 years old."

"Hey - only in human years. In demon years, well, because of the spell, I haven't aged. So I'm still, like, 18. So we are a couple of horny teenagers."

Dwayne laughed again. The gorilla hanyou was a good natured fellow. "Well, look, I'll get that set up for you and you let me know how many, ok?"

"You got it, Dwayne. Put it on my expense account. Might as well keep the cell phone with me and call it a business trip, right?"

"Do Inus ever stop thinking about business?"

"Yes, but only when we're asleep. And even then, we dream about it. So I guess no, we don't.", Inuyasha laughed.

"Maybe when you have sex?"

"HMPH! Not even then. Kagome nearly killed me the time she was pleasuring me and I commented that I wonder how Yasha had made out with the Monroe contract."

"YOU DIDN'T! Inuyasha, you're hopeless!"

"Yea, well, what can I say. Sesshoumaru has rubbed off on me, I guess."

"I'm letting you go, I don't think I want to know anymore. Bye, Inuyasha."

"Bye, Dwayne.", Inuyasha said, as he hung up.

Heading into the dining room, he saw most of the pups gathered for lunch. Maria had prepared crab cakes and french fries for lunch. Sitting next to Kagome, who was nursing Tia, Inuyasha tapped his glass with his fork. All the pups quieted down.

"Your mother and I are taking a vacation to the coast. Besides Kellen, Shane, Sierra, Josh, Juliet and Tia, who else wants to come?"

Of the 80-something pups present, about 25 raised their hands.

"Ok. I want whoever wants to come to give me their names and what they would like to do. The older ones can drive some of the younger ones that want to come. I'll take the Suburban and whoever can fit can come with us. Cody, you can drive the van. That will fit 14 more of you. I'll see if Yasha wants to come or Bunza, since he's home. They can drive one of the other vans. Ok, go back to eating.", Inuyasha finished, as the hum of talking started up again.

Kagome started the next conversation,

"Inuyasha, Lily called from Naples today. She's flying to Kobe to meet with Kouga. Kouga wants to get to know her.", At this, Inuyasha just grunted.

"And Izayoi called. She wants you to call her back. Some stock options she wants to talk about. Oh, and she has a new guy in her life. His name is Mashai."

"She's not allowed to fall in love. I don't want her to lose her edge.", Inuyasha said in all seriousness as he took a bite out of his crab cake.

"Inuyasha!", Kagome said as she slapped his arm, "That's not very nice."

"It's the truth. Women fall in love and their lose their edginess. It happened to Kikyou when she fell for me.", Inuyasha said, then immediately said, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't bother me when you talk about Kikyou anymore.", Kagome said as she finished nursing Tia and laid her in her baby seat, "Boy, I'm starved.", she said as she dove into her food.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey old man. I hear you're finally taking a vacation. 'Bout time.", Bunza said, as he walked into his father's study.

"Yea, well, we all need time away, right? So how was your trip? Plane ride ok?", Inuyasha asked his son.

"Yea, it was ok. Had some turbulence over the Pacific. Boy, I love to watch humans freak out.", Bunza laughed

"Yea, they are so scared to die. Anyway, how's the Minimoto project? Did you finish what they want?"

"Yes, I did. And Kiyoshi is handling the engineering part of it. I think it will work out A-OK!"

"Good. So, how would you like to join us at the coast? You could use a vacation too."

"I'd love too. I could use a few days to rejuvenate.", Bunza said, stretching and yawning.

"Well, your mother is staying for the summer. I'll stay for a month and then see how I feel. I can't stand to lie around too long."

"That's a change. Mother says that's all you used to do.", Bunza laughed.

"Yea, well, that was then, as they say."

"So when you leaving?"

"As soon as school is out."

"Ok, cool. I'll see you later. Jet lag. I need to rest. Catch ya later, old man!", Bunza waved as he left.

The summer arrived and the family left for their much needed vacation. Kagome kept the kids occupied in the car with various games and songs until Inuyasha was ready to go crazy. After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at the coast and pulled up into Old Bedlington Way. This street was exclusively smaller, seaside mansions. The street side looked like ordinary homes, albeit large homes, while the other side were glass windows over looking a rocky cliff. The kids anxiously tried to guess which house their father rented for the summer.

"I say it's Number 12.", said Sage.

"Nope. Number 15 is bigger.", said Shane.

But they were all surprised when their father kept driving past all the houses. All the way down to the last house on the street. Number 32. Further away from any of the other houses, it sat on a rock outcropping overlooking the might Pacific. Unlike the other houses where you had to drive down to the beach, this one had a path that led down the cliffside to a private beach. The kids were excited. This house was smaller, yet big enough for all of them, even if it did mean they would have to share bedrooms."

Getting out of the car, the kids anxiously raced around to the fenced cliff to look over to the ocean. The cliff here fell straight down for about 75 feet and opened onto a rocky beach. It was beautiful.

"Hey, you guys, get back here and help unload the cars.", their father called to them. The pups ran back to the van, their black hair flying in the breezes. They knew they had to keep their magic spells on because the people around them would be human and wouldn't understand about demons.

After unloading the cars, they were greeted by a wonderful meal of sandwiches, fruit salad and lemonade. The pups finished their lunch and headed down the path to the beach. Kagome turned on the radio and sat down with her lemonade on the patio. Inuyasha joined her and sat down on the chaise lounge. He finally felt his shoulders relax and rejoin the rest of his body. Boy, did he ever need a vacation.

Madonna's "La Isla Bonita" came on the radio. Kagome stood up and started swaying to the music. It was one of her favorite songs. Inuyasha came up behind her and held her, swaying with her. She turned around in his arms and they danced a little samba to the music, as Kagome smiled at her husband. She was happy to see him relax after being stressed out for so long. She remembered the young hanyou who lazed about all the time and she longed to see that side of him again.

Down on the beach, Kellen and Shane began exploring the beach north of them, collecting shells. As they wandered, they noticed an old mansion a way away from their house. It was creepy looking and they were fascinated by it. As they approached, they saw a rock outcropping in the ocean about 30 feet away from the shore. On it was a woman in a long flowing gown. And she was playing a melancholy song on a flute.

"Who is she?", Kellen wondered.

"I want to know how she got out there.", said Shane, "There's no boat."

"Hmmm. You're right. WHAT?", Kellen gasped, "She disappeared. Where did she go?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's a witch like mama."

"Mama doesn't disappear."

"Let's see if we can find out.", said Shane.

"SHANE! KELLEN! Get back here!", shouted Bunza.

"Darn it!", Shane said as they turned around to go back. '_I will find out how she gets out there sometime_!'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inuyasha was sitting in the hot tub when Bunza joined him.

"Hey old man, what's happening?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"No reason. Just thought I'd join you."

"Sure. Come on in.", Inuyasha invited his son into the hot tub. As Bunza got comfortable, Inuyasha asked,

"So, did you meet Izayoi's new guy while you were in Tokyo?"

"Yea. He's ok, I guess. I'm not into guys so I wouldn't know."

"I was just wondering if I needed to kill him. I don't like guys messing with my girls."

"You're too overprotective. Remember, this is Izayoi we're talking about. She's a maneater. She chews guys up and spits them out before they know what's hit them."

"Yea, well still, I may have to take a quick trip over there and check this guy out. When Izayoi tells her mother about a guy it must be serious."

"That's true. But you know what mother will say."

"So don't tell her."

"Ok, but you're asking for trouble."

"I'll handle your mother.", Inuyasha said with a wave of his hand.

Kagome was in the bedroom reading when Kellen came in, excited and upset.

"Mama! I can't get Shane to come home. He's fascinated by this strange woman down the beach."

"What? What woman?"

"This strange woman who lives a little way down the beach. She gets out to a rock in the water without a boat. Shane wants to figure out how she does it."

"LIZA!"

"Yes, Lady Leilani."

"Liza, I need to go check on my son. Please care for Tia while I'm gone. There's milk in the fridge that I pumped this morning."

"Certainly, my lady."

"Come, Kellen, show me where he is."

The two headed down the path to the beach as Kellen lead her mother to where you could see the rock from the beach. But there was no sign of Shane.

"SHANE! SHANE!", Kagome called, looking desperately for her son, to no avail. She and Kellen looked up and down the beach, calling him. Kellen used her nose to try to sniff out where Shane disappeared to.

"Mama, his scent heads up to the old house where I think that woman lives."

"Oh great. Just what I need. Your brother to trespass."

Up at the house, Shane discovered a fence surrounding the property. Walking along the fence, he discovered a hole in the fence. Climbing through the hole, Shane walked around the house, observing everything he could. Sniffing the air, it seemed that the house was empty. As he continued to investigate, he heard music coming from the house.

"A pipe organ?", he questioned no one. He recognized the sound from the local church in the town they visited at home.

He sniffed the air again. He could smell nothing in the way of human or demon.

"What's playing that music?", he wondered to himself. He looked in a window but could see nothing. As he continued to search, he found a window that was partially opened.

Knowing it was wrong, he crawled in, anxious to find the source of the music. He followed the music until he came to a huge room. In the room was a large pipe organ, where the music was coming from. But, there was no one at the organ! The hair on Shane's neck stood up on end. Was it a ghost?

"What are you doing here?", came a voice.

"Wha ... Wha...", Shane stammered.

The man repeated, "I said, what are you doing here?"

The man was tall, skinny and very pale. Shane was very nervous.

"I'm s-s-s-orry. I thought the house was empty."

"Does that give you the right to enter?"

"No. I said I was sorry.", Shane reitereated, finding his voice.

A knock came on the front door. Shane followed the man to the door and was thrilled to smell his mother's scent on the other side. The man opened the door,

"Excuse me, sir, I'm sorry to disturb you, but is my son ... OH, there you are ..."

The man pushed Shane out the door.

"Keep him away from here, you hear me, or I'll call the police.", and he slammed the door in their faces.

As they walked away, Shane commented, "That guy was sure weird."

Kagome glared at her son, and she saw the ears flattened to the head. Deciding not to chastise him there, she commented,

"I'll let your father deal with you. And as for that man ... didn't you smell it?"

"Smell what?"

"Two things. One, he's a demon."

"He is?", Shane asked, shocked, "What's the other thing?"

"He's dead."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**In Tokyo**_

"Mashai, I think you're gonna like my family. I'm glad you agreed to come to Canada to meet them.", Izayoi gushed on the phone like a schoolgirl.

"Well, your father is legendary and so is your uncle. I'd be pleased to meet them both.", Mashai said.

"Great. The plane leaves tomorrow at 2. Meet me here at about 10, ok?"

"Sure will. Love you Zai!"

"Love you too, Koibito! Ta-Ta for now."

"Bye.", he said as he hung up the phone.

"Talking to your lover again, my son?", asked the woman in the room, with a smirk.

"Yes, mother. I was talking to Izayoi.", Mashai cringed.

"So, you're going to meet Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are you?"

"Yes, mother."

"You know who they are, don't you?"

"Yes, mother.", Mashai said, sounding like a robot, "They are the enemy."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Kill them and avenge my father's death."

"Ahh, you're father would be proud of you, Mashai. Yes, Naraku should be ruling this world and you will make sure that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru pay for their sins."

Mashai cringed again. He never knew his father, but his mother desired the power that his father had once wielded. He had heard the stories of his father's deeds and wondered why others still worshiped him. But, Mashai was told he was the chosen one. And the best way to get to the father and brother was through Izayoi, the oldest daughter of the evil Inuyasha. Just one thing stood in his way, however. Izayoi herself. He didn't expect to fall in love with the enemy's daughter. But he had. And now he would be expected to kill Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. And her mother too, if he could get away with it. They all had a hand in Naraku's death. And they all had to pay.

_**In Canada**_

:Why were you there, Inuyasha growled in Inu youkai language to Shane, as his son held firm to his blatant disregard for the rules.

:I repeat, Why were you there, Inuyasha barked again. When Shane didn't answer and simply stared into his father's eyes, Inuyasha went ballistic

. Lifting his son by the neck he growled a warning to the challenge that Shane offered him,

:Submit to pack leader or suffer the consequences., Inuyasha barked again. Still, Shane stared at his father, defiant.

:Never, Shane barked back. Shane had always been one to push the envelope.

:Submit or be banished, Inuyasha gave one last final warning.

"Please Shane, just listen to father,", Kellen pleaded with her younger brother.

Still inexperienced, Shane broke eye contact long enough to look at Kellen. This gave Inuyasha the excuse to release him. He didn't like to challenge his pups.

"Go to your bedroom until you decide to tell me why you were in someone else's house.", Inuyasha ordered as Kellen hurried Shane away to his bedroom. After they had left, Kagome came forward. She knew never to interrupt Inuyasha during a discipline.

"Inuyasha, don't you think it's strange?"

"What's that?"

"Here we are, in a human area, and there is a dead demon living in that house?"

"Dead how, exactly?"

"Dead as in dead."

"Dead as a zombie, a spirit or like Kikyou."

"Dead as in Kikyou, I believe. I sensed soul collectors or something like it within the house. I didn't go in so I'm not sure."

"Good. At least you didn't go in."

"Aren't you the least bit curious? Here we are surrounded by humans and there is a dead demon living here."

"No, I'm not. We don't know about every demon colony in the world. He could come from another country. Just mind your own business Kagome."

At this Kagome pouted. Inuyasha looked at his wife and then hugged her.

"Which I know you're not going to do, so look into it quietly."

Kagome smiled and kissed Inuyasha.

"I will be as quiet as a mouse.", she said as she turned to go.

"Shane, I don't believe you challenged father like that.", Kellen chastised Shane, as his ears drooped.

"I'm tired of his always barking at us. Why can't he talk to us like he normally does, in Japanese or English. Why does he have to revert to dog?"

"Uhh, because we are dogs? Hello? Anybody home?", Kellen knocked on his head as Shane swiped her hand away.

Sage popped her head in, "So, Shane, hear you nearly got banished today. Smart move, Sherlock."

Shane threw a pillow at Sage, "Ahh, shut up!"

Sage picked up the pillow, "Thanks! Now I got an extra one for tonight. Bye, brainwave!", she said as she popped out of the room.

Kagome carried Tia down to the living room where the human maid, Jess, was working. She decided to ask Jess about the man in the old house.

"Jess, what can you tell me about the man in the old house down the street?"

"What old house, ma'am?"

"58 Old Bedlington."

"What? What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean? The old house at 58, what can you tell me about the man that lives there?"

"Ma'am, 58 hasn't existed there for years. It burned and was torn down in 1978. It's been an empty lot since. And old Mr. Powers died in the fire."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, Kagome packed the diaper bag and picked up Tia. Getting into the Suburban, she drove to the library, where Pierre, the chef, told her it was at. Getting out, she took Tia and went to the Publications room. She asked the librarian for all the old papers. The librarian asked her,

"For what years, sweetie?"

"1974-1980 please."

The librarian directed her to where the microfiche was and Kagome began taking out the years she wanted. After searching, she found various articles about Mr. Jones. Apparantly, he was an old miser, from what she gathered. And, in the April 18, 1978 newspaper, she found the article she was looking for:

"Gilbert Jones Dies in House Fire"

The same paper had his obituary, with his birthday as November 4, 1878.

"He was supposedly a hundred years old when he died, huh?", she said quietly to Tia, who was cooing from her baby chair. Taking Tia and the microfiche back to the librarian, (who was aged herself), she asked,

"Madam, do you know anything about Gilbert Jones?"

The librarian looked shocked at her question.

"No. No Miss. I know nothing about Mr. Jones, only that he died in a fire nearly 30 years ago."

"Oh. Ok. I'm sorry to have disturbed you.", Kagome said, as she started to walk away. Walking down the corrider, she was surprised to hear footsteps behind her, hurrying her way. Turning around, she saw a young woman rushing up to her. As the woman got next to her, she said in almost a whisper,

"You are looking for information about Gilbert Jones?"

Whispering back, Kagome said, "Yes I am?"

"Are you one of them psychics or ghost hunters?", the woman asked.

Surprised at the question, Kagome answered, "No, I'm not. I just want information."

"Good. If this gets out, people will think I'm loco. I get off in 20 minutes. Meet me at the Starbucks down the street. I'll tell you what I know. Oh, and my name is Lizzie, by the way."

"Kagome,", Kagome said, extending her hand, "And I'll be there.'

Back at the house, Inuyasha overheard Jess mention to Pierre,

"The lady of the house is weird. She said she saw old Jones' house. I think she is nuts."

"Just leave them alone, Jess. Some people are psychic a little bit. That's probably all it is."

Jess agreed and walked away. Inuyasha pretended not to be paying attention to her. She walked upstairs and he heard her scream.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU!"

Inuyasha bolted upstairs to be greeted by Sage, without her magic necklace. The young girl stood there shocked with her fangs and ears and silver hair visable to the human maid, Jess. Recovering from the shock, Sage quickly ducked into Shane's room to hide.

"What happened out the ...", started Shane, until he realized Sage didn't have her necklace on, "And you call me a brainwave, dufus! Brilliant!"

"Oh hush! Papa's gonna kill me. I know I'm supposed to keep it on but I took a shower and forgot to put it back on."

Out in the hall, Inuyasha tried to calm Jess down,

"Relax Jess, it's no big deal."

"No big deal? She has dog ears. And fangs. She's a freak! Where is her black hair?", Jess rushed through her comments. Before Inuyasha had a chance to try to come up with an explanation, Jess said,

"I quit. You people are freaky.", she said as she ran downstairs to gather her stuff and leave.

"Thanks alot Sage,", Inuyasha said to Sage, as he opened Shane's door.

"You're welcome, papa.", Sage commented dryly, "I didn't like her anyway. Tell Dwayne to get us a demon maid, will ya?"

"We'll be lucky if we can get any maid now.", Inuyasha said as he closed the door. That's when he heard, "FATHER? You there?"

"Izayoi?", Inuyasha called, as he headed downstairs to greet his daughter.

"Who was that woman who just ran out the door, Papa?"

But Inuyasha just stood there and glared at the man beside her. A loud growl emitting from his throat.

"Papa? What's wrong?"

"Who the hell is that?", Inuyasha growled out.

"Oh papa, overprotective as usual. This is Mashai, my boyfriend."

"BOYFRIEND?", Inuyasha barked out as Mashai backed up, "The stench of Naraku is all over you, Mashai. Who the fuck are you?"

"Naraku?", Izayoi voiced, as she looked at Mashai and back at her father.

Kagome waited at the Starbucks, sipping a double latte, when Lizzie came in and sat next to her. Lizzie looked around, as if to make sure she wasn't being followed.

"Ok. So what is it you want to know about that freak, Jones?"

"Anything. Why do you call him a freak?"

"Because, well, you're gonna think I'm a nutcase, but I think he's a demon!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kagome looked shocked at Lizzie's comment. Placing a magic bib around Tia's neck to hide her demonic features, Kagome removed her little bonnet. Lizzie stared at the child.

"What makes you say he was a demon?", Kagome asked, regaining her composure.

"That baby. What is she? She has dog ears.", Lizzie commented.

"You can see that?", Kagome asked, shocked.

"As plain as day."

"But, I have a magic spell on her ... on the bib ... to hide her features."

"It's not working, Kagome."

'_Can others see Tia's features_?', Kagome thought, '_Or does Lizzie have the sight_?'

Placing Tia's bonnet back on just in case (much to Tia's chagrin), Kagome asked Lizzie,

"Why do you think he was a demon? Can you see these things?"

"I have always seen strange things. My mother said I was just plain weird. Jones' house was supposed to have been razed years ago, but I still see it as if it was still there."

"I saw it too. My son was in the house talking to Jones. I was talking to Jones."

"Are you a demon?", Lizzie asked, in a whisper.

"No, I'm a sorceress. But my husband and children are demons. Well, half-demons."

"Really? Wow. I've never met anybody who admitted they were a demon or a witch or anything."

"I think you may be a witch.", Kagome said to Lizzie.

"Really? Why?"

"Because you have the sight to see us through the magic spells."

"Kagome, can you come home with me? I want to show you what I have collected on Jones. I think you'd be interested."

"Well, I need to get home right now. But give me your address and phone number and I'll stop by tomorrow."

"Great!", Lizzie exclaimed as she took out a piece of paper from her purse and wrote her name, address and phone number down, "I look forward to hearing from you Kagome."

"Thanks Lizzie. I'll call you tonight and make arrangements to come over and see what you have. Bye now.", Kagome said, as she got up and picked up Tia and the diaper bag and headed to her car. As she was putting Tia in, a pickup truck drove by and slowed down. The man in the drivers' side rolled down his window and yelled,

"Hey freak! Get the hell outta town."

Kagome stared at him and then she realized, in the passenger seat sat her maid, Jess. Not sure what had just happened, she placed a quick spell on the driver, causing him to lose his voice. As he sped away, she climbed in the truck, anxious to find out why this guy with Jess had called her a freak. And why was Jess not working?

Getting home, she walked in the door to find a very pissed off Inuyasha on the sofa.

"Uh Oh. What did I miss?"

"Your daughter."

"Huh?"

"Izayoi's here."

"Where? Where is she?"

"She left to stay at the Bridgemont."

"The hotel? Why? We have plenty of room here."

"Because of her boyfriend."

"She brought her new guy? Great! But, what's going on, Inuyasha? Why is she staying at a hotel? Don't tell me you're against her sleeping together with her new man, are you?"

"No. I'm against the guy period."

"WHY DAMMIT?"

"Because he reeks of Naraku! He's Naraku's son!"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. He's Naraku's son."

"And you are against him for something he can't control? Geez, I didn't even know he had a son. Or a mate, for that matter."

"Neither did I. But, he did. And he's after revenge. I know it."

"How do you know this, Inuyasha? Have you become psychic all of a sudden?"

"Kagome, don't you think it's strange that Naraku's son hooks up with our daughter? He's out for revenge, dammit all."

Kagome handed Tia to her father, hoping to calm him down. Inuyasha held Tia close and patted her back as she cooed. He smiled at his youngest child.

"Why can't they stay like this, Kagome? Why do they have to grow up and become difficult?", he asked, wistfully.

"That's the nature of the beast, so to speak. They have to grow up.", Kagome said, as she sat on the couch next to her husband.

"Kagome, I didn't know parenting would be this hard."

"Regretting your actions, my love?"

"Regretting what I told Izayoi in the heat of anger."

"Izayoi knows you have a temper. She knows you don't mean what you say when you're mad. As long as you didn't challenge her."

"I know better than that. I would lose if I challenged her. She never looks away. Why do you think I have her handling my investments. When Nihon's yen went belly up and she sold everything before it did, she handled the inquiry into whether we had insider information beautifully. Can you imagine how the government would have reacted if they had found out you knew all about the money problems that was in store for Nihon because you were from the future. My reputation would have been in the toilet."

"Yes, I know.", then remembering the incident with the man in the truck, Kagome asked, "Where's Jess?"

"Oh. She quit."

"Why?"

"Because she saw Sage without her necklace."

"Ohhh. That explains it.", Kagome said, as she told Inuyasha about the 'freak' incident.

"I didn't think she's tell anybody because people wouldn't believe her. That might have been her boyfriend."

"Do we have a new maid on the way?"

"Yes, Dwayne is getting us a demon maid for the rest of the summer."

"Good."

"Did you get anywhere in her search about that freaky guy?"

"Yes. I think he's a demon."

"Then I think you should stay out of it."

"Why?

"Because, we don't know all demons from other countries. He could be a problem."

As they were talking, a brick was thrown in the window and tires were heard screeching away. Kagome had jumped from the sound, but Inuyasha took it in stride. Picking up the brick, there was a note on it.

"What does it say?", asked Kagome.

"It says, 'Get out of town, freaks!',", Inuyasha replied, reading it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Well somebody believes Jess.", Kagome said, trying to comfort the frightened, crying infant.

"I'm not letting anybody chase us away. The next time this happens, I'll show them freaks.", Inuyasha said, throwing the brick out into the yard and tossing away the note.

"I'm not worried about a couple of young adults acting like frightened children.", said Kagome, as she nursed Tia to calm her.

Sage, Shane, Ian and Kellen walked in the door.

"What's going on, mama?" asked Kellen.

"What do you mean, hon?", her mother asked back.

"She means the neighbors are running inside when we walk past and what was with that truck that went peeling down the street?", Ian asked.

"Does this have something to do with Jess seeing me without me necklace?", Sage asked, sadly.

"Yes, I'm afraid it does. I wouldn't worry about it. It will blow over in a few days."

"Ok, who let slip we had dog ears?", asked Bunza, walking in through the front door and coming face to face with the group.

"I'm afraid our former maid Jess saw Sage without her necklace.", his mother answered him, "Why?", she questioned.

"Because one of our neighbors just asked me about it. I laughed and said that who ever said that must be doing heavy doses of LSD or crack."

"I hope that helps.", Inuyasha said, and then he paled. There was Pierre, their chef, standing in the doorway to the dining room.

"Dinner is served.", he said, in his heavy French accent.

"Uh, sure.", said Inuyasha, who looked warily at his family. As Pierre turned away, Inuyasha asked, "Uhm, Pierre, how much did you hear of what we said?"

"Master, I, unlike Miss Jessica, do not repeat what I hear in my Masters' homes. Whatever you are or aren't it is not my place to know or care. I am here to cook your meals and that is all. You could be the devil incarnate and I wouldn't care as long as I got paid at the end of the week and had my days off. Will that be all, Sir?"

"Yes, Pierre. And I appreciate your attitude."

"Certainly sir.", he said, as he entered the kitchen to bring the meal out.

As they sat and ate, Kagome explained about Lizzie and how she was going to go and see her tomorrow. Inuyasha objected again,

"I think you are asking too much, Kagome. I really do. If I were you, and obviously I'm not, I would keep my nose out of it."

"You always want me to keep my nose out of other people's business. I know. But I need to find out about this Jones guy. And that woman on the rock. What Shane saw was far too interesting to just let go. And this girl apparently has a lot of information on this guy."

"I say go for it mom.', said Shane, as Inuyasha glared at his son, who quickly lowered the ears to show compliance.

After dinner, Kagome drove over to the Bridgemont. She entered the lobby and asked for Izayoi's room. The clerk called up to the room to announce Kagome's presence. Kagome could hear her daughter's voice on the phone,

"Please, send her right up."

Kagome headed up top the fourth floor and quickly found room 414. Before she had a chance to knock, Izayoi threw open the door and greeted her mother,

"Mama! I'm so happy to see you!", Izayoi said, as she threw her arms around her mother. Izayoi looked absolutely dazzling. Through the magic spell, Kagome could see her waist length silvery hair, her green eyes and dog ears. Dressed in a summery yellow sundress and 3 inch heeled sandles, she looked like a stunner. Even with her black hair, Izayoi was definitely her father's daughter. Kagome always said Izayoi looked like Inuyasha would look, if he was a girl.

"My girl, how are you?", Kagome gushed.

"Oh Mama, I'm fine. Come in Come in."

Kagome entered and was greeted by a devilishly handsome man with shoulder length black hair, grey eyes and pointed ears.

"You must be Mashai.", Kagome greeted the young man.

"Yes, ma'am, I am. And I can see where Zai gets her looks."

"Forget the flattery. I'm not the one you need to impress, obviously. And the whole family knows Izayoi looks just like her father. Only with boobs!"

Kagome sat down on a chair in the suite as Izayoi and Mashai sat down too.

"Yes, Mama. Papa was definitely out of line today. I'm sorry. But when Yasha told me you were here, I decided to drive down and surprise you. It was Papa who shocked me, however."

"Well, Izayoi, please remember. Naraku was your father's most bitter enemy. The things he did ... I just cannot make you understand the depth of his feelings."

"Mama, I know. But that was Naraku. Not Mashai. I did have a long talk with Mashai about not telling me he was Naraku's kin, let alone son. But he says he never knew his father. Papa should give him a chance."

"Your father is wary of anybody having to do with Naraku. I'll talk to him tonight, sweetheart."

"Thanks mama. If anyone can get through to him, it's you."

"I'll try."

"So you didn't bring the baby? I want to meet my newest sister."

"She was asleep when I left and after today, she needed her sleep. She didn't nap at all today."

"Honestly mama, I don't know how you manage 122 pups."

"122?", Mashai asked, incredulously.

"Yes, Mashai. For over 400 years of marriage, that's not bad, I guess."

"One person for over 400 years. That's incredible.", Mashai commented, "You must really love each other."

They three continued talking into the night. Eventually, Kagome got up and went home. Inuyasha was waiting up for her.

"So, is she still pissed at me?"

"No. She just wants you to understand that Mashai doesn't necessarily mean harm."

"Necessarily?"

"Well, that's my word. He seems nice but who knows what goes on behind another's eyes?"

"That's my point!"

"Ahhh Inuyasha, my love. The sins of the father?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You always disliked people comparing you to your father, correct?"

"Because I didn't know him. He died shortly after I was born."

"Precisely. Mashai didn't know his father either."

"Yes, but his mother did. And anyone who would mate with Naraku ..."

"Maybe she didn't want to mate with Naraku. Did you ever think of that?"

"Are you saying she was raped?"

"That I don't know, but, we don't know the circumstances behind Mashai conception and birth."

"True."

"Give him a chance, for me?", Kagome asked, sweetly.

"Make love to me, Kagome. All night."

"You changed the subject."

"Did I?"

"Inuyasha!"

"Fine. Fine. I'll give him a chance. Now will you share pleasures with me?". Inuyasha said, with his pleading puppy dog face.

"One moment, let me change into something more comfortable."

"Make sure it's green."

"Ooooo, you want the green outfit. Ok, my love."

Shortly, Kagome came out in a forest green baby doll with black hose held up with garters. The panties were crotch less and the bust area had slits for the nipples. She knew Inuyasha liked this outfit because she didn't have to get undressed to have intercourse. He could admire her in it the whole time. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide when she appeared. Damn, he loved her when she was in a naughty mood. This was going to be one hell of a night!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tia woke up during the night to be fed. As Kagome nursed her, Inuyasha tried to continue getting more of what he had been getting. In the most seductive voice he could muster, he said,

"Can I have some milk?"

"I would say yes, but you know how protective Tia is of her food supply. She always growls at you and kicks your chin and I just don't feel like having you scruff her tonight. See, she's already starting to growl.", said Kagome, as a low growl came out of Tia's throat at Inuyasha's closeness to the teat..

"Selfish kid.", said Inuyasha, looking square at his daughter, "Well, then, I just go and get some juice from the end she doesn't use.", he said, as he pushed apart Kagome's legs and settled himself down there, lapping at her juices. Kagome moaned her approval as Tia quietly went back to eating, satisfied she had gotten rid of the threat to her food.

The next day, Kagome packed up Tia and headed over to Lizzie's place. Upon entering, she was surprised at all the newspaper clippings that Lizzie had on the table. Setting Tia down in her chair, Kagome and Lizzie poured over the papers.

"See, Kagome, this is why I think he's a demon. Look at these papers from this area in the 1800's. He's all over the place. And he's old in all of them. He just has a different name."

Kagome looked at all the papers Lizzie had. Lizzie also had old town photos. In them was Jones only with a different name. Hubert Jackson. Then Lizzie showed Kagome old books from even earlier but in other parts of Canada. And the U.S. The description in all of them matched. The attitude described in the books, even the jobs he held. All matched newer pictures and descriptions.

"Plus,", said Lizzie, "Look what I found in the local papers from up north."

Kagome looked. In the photo in a more recent paper from a town just north of where they were was an article about Clayton Walters. The picture matched the man Kagome had seen in the house.

"Ok, fine. He has to be a demon. But what's the mystery with the house still being able to be seen by the likes of us? If he's moved on to a new town..."

"That house was there for over a century until it burned down. But, I don't know what his connection is to it or why he stays there.", said Lizzie, "But I want to find out."

"But why? Who is he hurting, Lizzie?"

"The woman on the rock scares people. Our tourism is down and people have moved out. They don't like the thought of a haunted town."

"I can appreciate that.", said Kagome, thinking of the harassment that had started with her family.

"I'm going to do more snooping around the house.", commented Lizzie.

"I wouldn't. But I can't stop you.", said Kagome, even though she was thinking of doing the same thing, "I have to go Lizzie. My daughter flew in from Tokyo yesterday and I..."

"Oh Kagome, may I meet your family sometime? I would love to meet real demons."

"I don't see why not. I'll arrange it soon. But, right now, I want to see my daughter. I haven't seen her in months. Bye for now.", said Kagome, as she packed up the baby and left.

Arriving back home, she was happy to see a rental car in the driveway. Izayoi was here.

"Hello everyone.", Kagome called out cheerfully as she walked in the door.

Izayoi greeted her and took the baby,

"Hello precious. Say hi to your big sister, sweetie.", Izayoi cooed.

"Where's your father?", asked Kagome.

"On the patio with Mashai. He's being stiff about it all, but I think he is trying to be civil."

Kagome laughed and then Izayoi said,

"So what's with the dog ear crap? I had someone down the street ask me if I had dog ears too and I told them only in a anime maybe and I asked them why they wanted to know. They said that the maid that worked here said we were freaky dog people. Devil worshipers and beastiality freaks is what we're being called."

"It will blow over, I hope."

"Papa said Sage was seen without her necklace. Not outside I hope."

"No. The maid saw her and now she's spinning tales."

"The maid that's here now? Keiko, I think her name is."

"We have a Japanese maid? Of thank goodness. No, it was the last maid, Jessica. A human. This one is supposed to be demon."

"She is, that's why I wondered."

"MAMA!", Sage came running in through the front door, crying, "MAMA! They tore my necklace off."

"WHO DID?", asked Kagome, worried for her daughter's safety.

"Some kids down the street. They ran away. They broke my necklace and called me a dog bitch."

"DAMN! INUYASHA!", Kagome called, heading out the back door.

"What is it?", asked Inuyasha.

"Some kids from the neighborhood broke Sage's necklace."

"How many people saw you, Sage?"

"I don't know. I covered my head and came running home."

Inuyasha looked outside. There were a number of neighbors looking at his house. Seeing him, they started to look away or go inside.

"Houston, we have a problem.", he commented.

"Great!", said Kagome.

"Oh let them stare. Everybody's different.", said Izayoi.

"For now, let's go back to the patio.", said Inuyasha.

"Where are the other pups?", asked Kagome.

"Shane, Ian, Kellen and some of the older pups are outside. They can handle themselves. Bunza has the rest on the beach. Except for Josh and Juliet. They're on the patio.", said Inuyasha. As he said that, Josh came toddling in,

"Papa,", he called to his father, "I got a wee-wee."

As the girls giggled, Inuyasha said, "Yea, so, do we need to announce that bit of news? You're a boy - all boys have wee-wees."

"Do you gotta a wee-wee, Papa?"

Inuyasha stared at his son and then said, "By the gods I hope the hell that's what it is. Otherwise, someone's been playing a cruel joke on me for nearly 700 years. And if that's not what it is, I need to punish your mother because obviously these 118 pups ain't mine."

As the girls laughed louder, Josh just looked confused.

"Huh?", he said.

"Oh never mind. Yes, I'm a boy, ok? Now go back an play on the patio."

"Well, that lightened the mood.", said Izayoi, catching her breath.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Later that night, Inuyasha found Kagome looking over newspaper clippings.

"What have you got there?"

"Oh, when I went out with Izayoi this afternoon, I stopped by Lizzie's and asked her if I could borrow these."

"You're not still going on about that freaky dude are you?"

"Yes, I am. I didn't realize it before, but it came to me. In all the information that Lizzie has about him, a lot is the same. Same types of areas he lived in, same job."

"Yea, so? A lot of demons stay in similar areas and hold same jobs and just change names. It's easier that way."

"Well, this is suspicious because all the towns he lived in suffered financial ruin."

"Really? Ok, go on."

"All the towns he lived in were major port towns at one time or another. Either shipping ports or railroad ports. And in all of them, he sold insurance to protect the citizens. Then the port would go belly up and the people would lose their money and then he would die in a fire. About ten years later he would show up in another town. Same scenario. Same MO. Different name."

"Now that is interesting. And this town used to be a major port?"

"Not this one, but Wellington about 5 miles south of here."

"Wellington is a ghost town, Kagome."

"I know. But it wasn't in the 60's and 70's. It was a booming railroad port town."

"Isn't Wellington where that major train wreck occurred in '78? The one with the avalanche? Killed all those people?"

"400 people killed. They filed claims under Jones' insurance company and no one received a dime. Then he died in a fire 2 months later."

"Then they all moved on. Except for those few hardy souls that moved here. Then this town became known for tourism and even that's down now that the Washington and Oregon coasts have become huge. And cheaper."

"Right. I figure of the two thousand residents of Wellington, only 50 live here now."

"Ok, so where is he now? Jones, I mean."

"North of us. In Jamesville."

"Ummm, Jamesville is not a major port town. It's an island where the crab fishermen leave from every year."

"Yes, I know. And do you realize, that since 1988 there hasn't been one single boat accident in Jamesville. Not one man overboard or one boat lost."

"Isn't that good?"

"Yes, and the crab market as been through the roof. The prices for crab have quadrupled in value. Especially dungeness, Jamesville's main source of income."

"Ok, and the point is?"

"The point is, Inuyasha, they are due for a fall don't you think? How many fishing ports see that kind of revenues and good luck all at the same time?"

"I don't know, I don't keep track. But, I bet you're gonna tell me."

"Darn right I am. Zero. Nada. Zilch. NOBODY! Every port suffers a calamity. The good with the bad. Even during major storms - no problems. And I think that it's going to end soon. Maybe not tomorrow. Or next week. But a few years maybe."

"And what are you gonna do about it?"

"I am going to find out how to stop this man and stop whatever he is doing to those poor people."

"Hey Kagome, take my advice and stay outta it! You'll get yourself killed."

As they talked, Bunza and his brothers Phillip and Yasuo walked in from taking a nighttime stroll on the beach.

"Hey, mama, papa, can I ask you a question?"

"Yea, what is it?", queried Inuyasha.

"Remember that woman that Shane mentioned? The one on the rock with the long flowing robes?"

"Yes?", Kagome perked up.

"She was out there tonight. And she was playing the flute again ...", Bunza started.

"And we felt eerily drawn to the sound. Like we needed to go to her.", continued Yasuo.

"Like she was calling us. Calling for us to come to her.", finished Phillip.

"That's weird.", Inuyasha stated.

"I wonder if it's a demon call.", said Kagome.

"If so, why didn't Shane feel that way?", asked Inuyasha.

"Maybe he's too young to feel the call?", said Phillip.

"Mmmm. Maybe ...", started Kagome.

_**In Tokyo**_

A lovely young lady dressed in a pretty summery dress of green and pink entered the restaurant. She had long black hair, striking blue eyes, and a figure that would stop a truck. She spoke softly to the maitre'd and she was shown to her table. Sitting there was a handsome man, with black hair and the same striking blue eyes. Dressed in a casual shirt and pants, he stood up to address the woman,

"Lily, I'm so glad you could come. How was your flight from Milan?"

"It was horrendous. We had to double back to Rome and we sat on the tarmac for hours. I'm glad I had a chance to rest before meeting you tonight, Kouga."

"I know it's asking to much, but is there anyway I can get you to call me father?"

"No. Not yet anyway. Inuyasha is my father. I'm sorry. The circumstances of my conception still irritate papa under his skin. But he has accepted me when I feel other fathers would not have."

"I understand. I shouldn't have pushed.", Kouga said.

_**In British Columbia**_

"Yes, mother. I understand.", Mashai said, into his cell phone.

"You must take them out soon.", came the female voice on the other line.

"I have yet to meet Sesshoumaru, mother."

"I'll be happy with Inuyasha. He was the main one who orchestrated your father's death."

"I gotta go, mother.", Mashai said as he closed his phone quickly and Izayoi walked onto the patio.

"Talking with your mom?", she asked sweetly.

"Yes, I was."

"Did you hear a flute out here earlier. My brothers were talking about a woman playing a flute."

"No. I wasn't paying attention. My mother can be a real pain in the you know what, sometimes. She was blah blah blah. Can't pay attention to anything else when she's on the phone."

Inuyasha and Kagome joined them. The moment Inuyasha walked out onto the porch, Kagome sensed him stiffen. Still, he remained civil.

"Keiko is bringing out drinks. What's your poison, Mashai?", Inuyasha asked.

"Bourbon on the rocks if you have it.", he said.

"Ok, Izayoi?", continued Inuyasha.

"Caramel Latte, please."

"Oh for Christ's sake ... it's a fucking warm caramel milk. Quit the fancy names, ok?", he muttered, as Izayoi giggled at her father's outburst.

Before he went in, he asked Kagome,

"White wine spritzer, Koshii?"

"Sounds good, my love.", she said as she stretched her legs and took a deep breath of sea air. Soon, Inuyasha returned with a plate of warm quesadillas.

"Ooo, yum.", said Kagome as Izayoi licked her lips. Just then, the phone rang.

"Master?", said Keiko, "It is for you."

"Who is it?"

"He said he is your brother."

"Damn. I wonder what he wants.", said Inuyasha, as he got up to take the call.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Inuyasha answered the phone,

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha."

"Yea, Whaddya want Sesshoumaru?"

"What is going on down by the waterfront?"

"What?"

"You heard me. What is happening down there?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. Mind explaining a bit more clearly?"

"A couple of my employees at my Victoria office suddenly walked off the job today. No warning. No anything."

"What time was this?"

"Around 7:30 pm."

"I presume you're talking about demon employees.", Inuyasha said, thinking deeply.

"Of course. Jenkins, Smith, Baboescu. And a few others."

"They aren't Japanese demons. Where are they from?"

"Jenkins is from England as is Smith. O'Leary is from Ireland. Baboescu is Romanian. Why?"

"And why do you think I would know something about it?"

"Because you are by the water right now."

"I am 30 miles from Victoria, Sesshoumaru."

"I know that. Anyway, my other employees said that they acted like zombies when they walked out."

"What type of demons are they?"

"All dog demons."

By this time, Inuyasha was writing the information down for Bunza and Kagome, who had come from the porch to see what Sesshoumaru wanted her mate for. Kagome and Bunza started talking to each other,

"Do you think it has something to do with the flute we heard earlier, mother?"

"Flutes are a high pitched instrument that dogs would hear. But, 30 miles? That's some flute."

"But why didn't it affect me, Yasuo and Phillip?"

"You heard your father, none of the Japanese demons left. Maybe it has something to do with the nationality.", Kagome said.

Inuyasha continued,

"Has this happened before?"

"Yes. A few times. But I had nobody else I could call near the water to check on it. A few of the other dog demons said they felt compelled to follow a sound but it wasn't overwhelming. Do you have any idea of what it might be? Have you heard anything? Any mysterious sound?"

"Yea, I might know. Let me check on it and I'll get back to you."

"Inuyasha ...", Sesshoumaru started, but Inuyasha hung up the phone on him.

"Well, whaddya think?", he asked the now gathered group.

"Phillip, Yasuo and I heard the flute and felt compelled to go to it. But not overly compelled.", said Bunza.

"I heard something. I didn't know it was a flute. But I managed to ignore it.", said Izayoi.

"I heard nothing.", said Mashai.

"We'll ask the rest of the clan. I heard a sound too. Like a dog whistle. Very high-pitched. But I was able to ignore it also.", said Inuyasha.

"We're Japanese. Obviously the call was not for Japanese dog demons but for other nationality dog demons.", surmised Bunza.

"That's interesting. How does one differentiate?", asked Izayoi.

"Through magic.", mused Kagome.

After the group finished talking about their ideas, they sat down to some much needed drinks and munchies. Eventually, they all drifted off to bed. Kagome, to Inuyasha's chagrin, invited Izayoi and Mushai to spend the night. After Kagome and Inuyasha said their good nights, Izayoi and Mashai were the last ones on the patio. As they prepared to head up to bed, Mashai's phone rang.

"It's my mother. Let me take it real quick and I'll be up to bed, k Zai?", he said as he kissed her.

"Ok, see you."

Later that night, a dark figure entered Inuyasha's and Kagome's bedroom. Quietly it approached the bed. Wielding a knife, the figure attacked the sleeping form of Inuyasha. As it sliced the air, a clawed hand reached up and grabbed the wrist holding the knife. Inuyasha's dog eyes could see clearly in the dark. Eyeing the figure, he said,

"Who the hell are you?"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I bring in a few other pups in this chapter. Check out my website (URL in my profile) and click on the Got Yasha? page. There is a link to where I list all 122 pups names, birth years and ages!

Chapter 12

"Who the hell are you?", Inuyasha demanded again, as Kagome sat up and turned on the light to see what the commotion was about. She was shocked to see a strange woman in flowing black robes standing in her room.

"What the ...?", Kagome started.

Inuyasha got up, still holding the woman's right wrist. Pushing her back against the wall, he growled,

"Tell me your name, woman."

"I have to do no such thing.", she said, and then she vanished, leaving Inuyasha holding empty air.

"Well, that explains how she got into our house.", Inuyasha said, flustered by the disappearance.

Getting dressed, he began a search of the premises. Hearing a commotion, he was soon joined by sons Phillip, Bunza, Yasuo, Travis and Toshiro and daughters Sage, Skylar, Izayoi, Asame and Tatiana. Mashai also joined them. As Inuyasha explained what happened, he noticed Shane, Kellen and Ian on the steps listening intently. The news made all but one question what happened. One person just paled. Bunza noticed the change in Mashai.

"Do you know anything about this, Mashai?", asked Bunza, suspiciously.

"Why would Mashai know anything?", asked Izayoi, a bit angry at her brother's assumption.

"Because he looks like he just saw a ghost.", Bunza said, taking a step nearer to Mashai.

"I might know something about it, yea.", Mashai admitted, sheepishly.

Inuyasha was on Mashai now. Grabbing the young man by the shirt, he demanded,

"Tell me all you know, dammit!"

"You need to tell me first what she looked like.", said Mashai, disengaging himself from Inuyasha's grip.

Kagome described the woman, from her long black hair, to her hardened, yet feminine, facial features. Mashai shook his head,

"Yes, I know who she is."

"Who, dammit?", Inuyasha demanded again.

"She was my mother."

Everybody stopped and stared.

"What ... did ... you ... just ... say?", Bunza stressed every word.

"Mashai?", questioned Izayoi.

"So, that's why you were dating my daughter. You wanted me dead. You wanted me dead because of what I did to your father.", said Inuyasha as the others gasped at the thought.

"NO! That's not true. Well, it's somewhat true.", admitted Mashai.

"See! I knew you couldn't be trusted. Your stench says it all. It says all I need to know."

"That's not true. I thought I wanted to kill you ... but ... but it's my mother who wants you dead. She called tonight and told me to do it and I refused."

"I don't believe you.", said Inuyasha as the other males agreed and Izayoi started to cry,

"How could you try to kill my father?", she pleaded with him.

"Get out of my house. I gave you my hospitality and this is how you repay me. And this is what you do with a woman's trust. GET OUT!", Inuyasha barked.

Mashai tried to defend himself, "It wasn't my doing ..."

"Get out Mashai, before we throw you out,", said Bunza.

Mashai picked up his stuff and left, sadly. Shortly after leaving, the phone rang. Not wanting to wake anyone else at this early hour, Inuyasha got it on the first ring,

"Kateitenma", he answered, and then fell silent, "Ok.", was all he said and then he hung up.

"I have to go.", he said, turning to the group.

"Why", the chorused.

"That was Jaken. Sesshoumaru is in the hospital in critical condition. He was heading here and someone cut his brake line. His car smashed into a semi."

"Any idea who?", Phillip queried.

"They believe it was Jenkins, one of his employees."

"Wasn't he one of the ones who we think followed the flute?", asked Yasuo, as his father nodded.

"Hey, Dad?", Shane questioned, standing up for the first time.

"Yea?"

"That description of the woman you gave that was in the house?"

"Yea?"

"She sounds like the woman we saw on the rock in front of the old house."

"Mashai's mother is the woman on the rock?"

Kagome's mind started racing. '_If Mashai's mother was the woman on the rock, could she be somehow related to Jones_?', she thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Inuyasha walked out to the Suburban, getting ready to go see Sesshoumaru in the hospital. Bunza joined him for the drive. As they approached the car, Bunza stopped.

"Do you smell something funny?", he asked his father.

Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air.

"Gas.", he said.

"I also smell brake fluid.", said Bunza. Getting a flashlight out of the truck, Bunza got down on the ground and examined the underside of the truck.

"No good, otou-san,", he said, "The brake lines been cut."

"Dammit all to hell.", cursed his father, "What about the gas?"

"That's not car gas that's ..."

"Natural! FUCK! KAGOME! GET EVERYONE OUT OF THE HOUSE!", Inuyasha screamed as Bunza went looking for the shut off valve.

Kagome rushed everyone out as Izayoi and Phillip woke up those still asleep. Inuyasha ran to the neighbors and got them up and out. Bunza came back,

"The valve is busted open, otou-san", Bunza reported back as the family gathered across the street as far away from the house as they could.

As Phillip called the gas company on his cell phone, Kagome did a head count to make sure all were accounted for. Satisfied that they were, she breathed a sigh of relief.

The gas company arrived and after the free and clear was given, they re-entered their vacation home.

"Who could have done this?", asked Sage.

"Mashai, that's who.", said Inuyasha, bitterly.

"Or his mother.", said Kagome.

"Or someone else,", said Phillip, walking into the house with a man in a choke hold, "I found him sneaking around the house while I was working on the truck."

"That's Bill Smith. He works for Uncle.", said Travis.

"Are you sure?", asked his father.

"Yes, positive. When I apprenticed with Uncle last year, I worked under him."

"Smith was one of the workers who left following the whistle.", said Inuyasha, then demanded of Smith, "What's going on, dammit!"

"Uhh, Otou-san?", said Bunza, backing away slightly, "Ummm, take a good whiff of him."

Inuyasha did and his eyes opened wide, "He's dead". As he said that, Smith's body exploded and disintegrated in Phillip's hands. Inuyasha stared shocked, as did everyone else. Everyone but Kagome. Walking over to Inuyasha, she pulled him aside,

"Inuyasha?", she whispered.

"Yea?", he whispered back.

"Do you recall what that looked like?"

"Huh? Whaddya mean?"

"Kagura's Dance of the Dead."

"Kagura's been dead for over 450 years."

"Kikyou was brought back to life by Urasue. How hard would it be for another witch to bring Kagura back to life. And we know Mashai's mother is a witch and she was Naraku's mate or conquest or something."

"Good point."

"Hey you two, mind filling us in on what your whispering about?", asked Bunza.

Kagome and Inuyasha explained about Kagura and her various tricks as well as about Naraku. Upon hearing Naraku's name, Inuyasha blanched. '_Could Naraku have been brought back to life by this witch, too_?', he thought.

While ideas were passed back and forth, Inuyasha decided to step out and take a walk. His walk took him down to 58 ... the empty lot that he and his family could tell had a ghost house on it. Getting closer, he jumped the fence and took a stroll on the property. He sniffed the air. No scent of the woman from this morning. But there was a scent. A distinctive scent. No. Not a scent. A stench. It smelled putrid and recognizable. Could it really be?

"Well, Inuyasha, I see you discovered me. Long time no see, I think they say."

Inuyasha growled the fiercest growl he could muster, that grew in ferocity as he changed to full demon.

"YOU!", he growled as his eyes glowed ruby red and his fangs and claws grew longer.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the delay ... been very busy here. Anyway ..nope ..it's NOT Naraku ...it's ...

Chapter 14

"KAGURA", Inuyasha growled in his full-demon form.

"Inuyasha.", Kagura purred, "Long time no see."

"You died. Why are you here?"

"Don't ask me. Ask Naraku."

"NARAKU!", Inuyasha growled his question, "He's here? I killed him."

"Maybe you did, but just like me, he was brought back. His mate brought him back."

"His mate? Who would stoop so low as to mate with Naraku?"

"The witch, Adimara, did."

"Adimara? Never heard of her."

"She was from the continent and she had been banished. She desired power so when she met Naraku, she made him a deal. She would bear him a child if he promised her power. And she promised that if anything would ever happen to him, she would revive him. That's how he "faked" his death with Kaguya."

"You mean we did kill him then?"

"Yes, but he was revived. That is why he killed me, because I was of no use to him anymore.", Kagura said.

"When you died you had betrayed him."

"Yes, I did. Adimara decided to revive me too, however."

"Why?"

"I do not know. Yet."

"What the fuck is going on here, Kagura?"

"I said, I don't know. But I know that Naraku wants you, Kagome, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru dead."

"And you are here to exact revenge for him."

"Not me."

"Who then if not you?"

"I am.", came a soft. child-like voice from behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned around and came face-to-face with pale, white demon girl.

"KANNA!"

Kanna's mirror was at the ready and she began to suck out Inuyasha's human soul.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Inuyasha screamed as his soul was sucked out, leaving nothing but the evil, murderous, demon soul behind. As Inuyasha stared wild-eyed at his surroundings, panting heavily, a voice was heard,

"Go and kill Kagome and Sesshoumaru."

Back at the summer rental house, Kagome and her son, Bunza, noticed that Inuyasha was missing.

"I wonder what happened to your father?", Kagome mused, as she bit into a warm banana nut muffin that Pierre had just finished baking.

"I think he took a walk.", said Phillip, who walked into the dining area where Bunza and Kagome were sitting.

Bunza sniffed the air quietly. He smelled something that he didn't like, yet it smelled familiar. Like his ...

"Otou-san.", Bunza said quietly, as he got up from the table and headed out to the front door of the home, followed by Phillip, who overheard Bunza mention their father's title. Kagome, curious as to her sons movements, got up and followed. As she reached outside, she screamed and fainted as Phillip caught her.

The growling was intense and loud and neighbors began to look out their windows and doors, as fear enveloped them, they hid. In the middle of the street was a blood thirsty raging animal with wild silver hair, blood-red eyes, long claws and fangs, howling and growling menancingly.

"Get Okaa-san in the house. NOW!" Yelled Bunza to Phillip, as Bunza confronted his father. Shane appeared at the door along with Sage, who screamed. Hearing Sage's scream, Bunza turned. Seeing the kids, he ordered Shane,

"Get me the Tessaiga!"

But, his turning away was a fateful move, as a clawed hand swiped his body aside, and sent his bruised and bloody body flying through the air.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bunza's screams could be heard a long ways,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha stomped into the house, following his mate's scent. As the pups attempted to protect her, he threw each of them out of the way. Shane had brought the Tessaiga to his mother, and Kagome came forward to protect her pups. She rushed up to Inuyasha, confused as to why the spell was not protecting him anymore. As she attempted to give him the Tessaiga he grabbed her by the throat, lifting her into the air, crushing her windpipe. As she blacked out, the last thing she heard was a male voice yelling,

"SURU KOTO O YAMERU"

Kagome woke up after what seemed like days to her pups, but was only a few hours.

"What happened?". she asked, dazed, and then as her memory returned, she exclaimed, "Where's your father?"

Phillip filled her in, as Izayoi placed a cool rag on her forehead,

"Otou-san fled, Okaa-san. We don't know where he went.", Phillip said.

"Fled?", she asked.

"Yes,", said Ian, "And if it hadn't been for Mashai, you'd be dead by now."

"Mashai?"

"Yes, Okaa-san,", started Izayoi, "Mashai came rushing in and when he saw you in father's death grip he ordered a spell on Otou-san to drop you. He did and then he ran."

Kagome sat up and her eyes fell on Mashai, "Thank you, Mashai, for your help. I didn't know you knew magic."

"You're quite welcome, Lady Leilani."

"You know my sorceress name? Did Izayoi tell you?"

"No ma'am. When I first saw you, I knew you were Lady Leilani. My mother is the witch Adimara."

"Adimara? No ... she can't be."

"You know her, Okaa-san?"

"Yes. She is the witch I had to fight on my lone journey. I defeated her and earned my final jewel."

"Yes, Lady Leilani. But what you didn't know is that my mother was Naraku's mate and when she realized who you were, after you defeated her, she informed my father, whom she had already resurrected. But, I didn't know he had been resurrected. See, I was living in the city of Kusamura ..."

She interrupted him, "You are THAT Mashai? The lost child who lived in the temple and was cared for by Lady Nona?"

"Yes. My mother had left me there for reasons never told to me."

Kagome got up and hugged the young man and then asked, "Do you know what is going on?"

"I think I have discovered some things. Naraku is who you have come to know as Jones and my mother, Adimara, calls herself the White Witch of the West. They have been planning the right moment to kill you, Sesshoumaru, Kouga and Inuyasha. My mother was furious when I refused to kill Inuyasha last night and that was why she made the attempt. She summoned foreign demons to attempt to carry out her plans. That's what happened to Sesshoumaru. One of the demons messed with his car and he crashed it."

Kagome just stood and listened to the story. Naraku was alive and he and Adimara had to be destroyed.

"That's not our only problem,", came a voice from the back, that had been silent until now. Kagome turned and looked and was shocked at the appearance of her son Bunza,

"W-W-What happened to you?", she asked, shakingly.

"This? Heh, this is nothing. I just got attacked by our full demon father, that's all. If that's all he's got, I can take him down. But anyway, the neighbors saw Otou-san in all his raging glory and called the cops and the park rangers. They are out looking for him. They believe a monster is on the loose. My story of Bigfoot didn't seem to satisfy them, for some reason."

"Speaking of which,", mused Kagome again, "What happened to your father? Why didn't the Tessaiga transform him back?"

"I think I know the answer to that one, too.", said Mashai, "Kanna."

"Kanna is here?", asked Kagome.

"Who's Kanna?". asked Bunza and Phillip together.

The pups listened as Kagome explained about Kanna and her mirror.

"If Kanna sucked out Inuyasha's human soul, then the mirror must be hit with a purifying arrow to release his soul and allow it to return to him.", finished Kagome.

"Yea, well what about Dad being out there, hunted like a wild animal by the authorities?", asked a worried Shane.

"Don't worry about your father, Shane,", Kagome assured him, "He's been avoiding people longer than these people have been tracking people. He knows what to do to avoid them. Full demon or not.", turning to Bunza, "We need a plan. Call some of your brothers, especially Yasha. We need to get together an idea."

Kagome turned and went out to the patio and looked over the ocean. She knew she was in a fight for her life. And her pups lives. And, most of all,

'_Inuyasha_', she thought, sadly.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Inuyasha sped through the trees, as fast as his feet would take him. Finding a tall pine, he leapt up into its highest branches. He could hear the dogs on his trail. He know they would find him. But, he was a dog, after all. What good would that be if he couldn't outsmart his own kind. The barking got louder. He could understand what they were saying,

:got the scent, got the scent:

Inuyasha barked as loud as he could,

:further into the woods, further into the woods:

The dogs came up to his tree and started barking at it. Inuyasha howled and barked as he leapt to another tree,

:this way, this way:

The dogs started heading further into the woods, their owners following.

Inuyasha settled onto a branch. Finally, safety. He breathed easier. But wait, what was he feeling? What was this strange sensation of needing to go back. Back to where he came from. What was his mind telling him? Mate? Pups? He held his head as if he had a splitting headache.

'_KILL'_

The voice got louder in his head, throbbing against his temples.

The voice urged him to continue killing and bring back the kill to his mate and pups. He jumped to the ground and into a hunting stance. He sniffed. Ahhh fresh meat was coming. Coming his way. He heard the barking of a dog. The scent of a human male. He turned and faced his prey. The human male appeared, The dog went crazy. The claws flew.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

The scream was heard throughout the forest. The rest of the hunters turned their dogs and followed the scream. The dogs followed the scent of fresh blood.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the house, Bunza informed his mother that Yasha, Shaoran, Shirrow, Kentaro, and Kieran would be there by morning. Other sons would soon follow. They were all worried about Inuyasha. Bunza got out a rifle and got his tranquilizer darts. Making sure the tranquilizer would be enough to take down his father, he prepared the gun. Kagome prepared her bow and arrow as did Izayoi. Mashai insisted on travelling with the women to the house to hunt for Kanna and Kagura.

Bunza stopped and sniffed. Following his lead, the other pups sniffed. The smell was sickening. Human blood. Canine blood. Fresh. Screams were heard outside from neighbors. Panicked screams. And grunting. Barking.

"That's Inuyasha!", Kagome said, recognizing her mate's voice.

"Stay back, Okaa-san. He's not himself.", Phillip said, panicked.

"Christ, he killed!", said Bunza.

"What?", cried out Kagome, "Killed? What did he kill?"

"The blood,", Mashai said.

"It's human.", added Izayoi.

"And canine.", said Ian, softly.

"Fuck ... he killed a cop or a ranger and his dog.", Phillip, quietly.

Kagome broke down and cried. Inuyasha hadn't murdered in years. His murderous full-demon self was back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, Inuyasha looked around. He smelled salt.

'_Tears_.', his brain said to him, '_Mate is crying_.'

'_Why is she crying_?', he asked himself.

_'Because you tried to kill her earlier. Fear_.', his brain responded back.

Oblivious to the screams of fear around him, he entered the house, breaking down the door, taking in his kill to his family. He had to apologize for trying to kill his mate. What had come over him to make him do that? Surely, his gift of food would satisfy her and make up for his earlier behavior.

'_Yes_,', he thought to himself, '_Food is good. Mate like food_.'

But instead of being welcomed back with open arms, he was met with disgust as his female pups screamed in horror and his male pups attempted to shield the females from his 'gift'. Most of all, his mate just stared, wide-eyed and confused, before beginning to cry again. This wasn't what he was expecting. He was Alpha Male. Leader of the Pack. They should be bowing to him. Licking his chin and showing him favor. Not backing away in fear. He would show them. They must obey.

:SUBMIT, he barked in Inu-Youkai.

The younger pups, at the urging of the oldest male pup, ran upstairs and hid. How dare the oldest male, the current Beta pup, order his family away. He already looked like he had been in a tussle and lost. Did he battle the Beta pup and think he was now in charge? Well, Alpha male would show him who was the leader. Inuyasha barked,

:Stand Down Beta:

Bunza barked back,

:No! I protect pack. You are dangerous:

Inuyasha responded,

:I protect pack. I am leader. Stand Down and Submit. Or Die:

Bunza raised the gun. He couldn't miss. Aiming it at his father's thigh, he pulled the trigger. The dart hit Inuyasha squarely on the thigh. Dropping his kill, he howled a painful howl and ran out the door. He was greeted by the cops and rangers with their dogs, as they emerged from the woods, guns and rifles drawn. As the bullets flew, Inuyasha attacked with claws and fangs. Blood was everywhere, as was body parts of humans and dogs. Inuyasha lept into the trees and fled into the mountainous woods, away from the danger. Bunza and the others could only stare at the carnage Inuyasha had left behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From somewhere in the trees, a man laughed an insidious laugh. Yes, his plan was beginning to take shape. Now to dispose of them. Since Inuyasha obviosu could not do it, someone else would need too. Someone with a murderous streak in them. And he knew just who to use ...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Inuyasha again found himself racing through the treetops. Only this time, he was slowing down. DAMN! What was the matter with him? He got as far as he could before he felt horrible. Sick. Tired. Settling on a branch in the highest of treetops, he fell asleep.

Back at the house, the neighborhood swarmed with Canadian Mounted Police, regular police, park rangers, and television crews. The area was abuzz and the strange family that the neighbors had grown suspicious of was the subject of all that attention. Neighbors were enjoying their 15 minutes of fame, as they described the "horrible beast" that had brought a murdered man and dog to the house and left them there. The creature that had sliced apart 20 men and dogs emerging from the forest. The blood and carnage was like something out of a horror movie. Or a Stephen King book.

Trying to protect his family, the newly arrived Yasha took over as spokesman,

"The Kateitenma family is fully resolved to help law enforcement apprehend this creature who murdered these poor victims. Our father, Inuyasha Kateitenma is also a victim of this creature and we hope to get our father back safe and sound. Our uncle, Sesshoumaru Nishinotaisho, was also a victim. He is currently in stable condition in Kemour Memorial Hospital in Victoria. Contrary to rumours, there is no coverup or consipiracy. This creature is not a government experiment gone awry. It appeared to be a large wild dog, possibly a mix between a wolf and a stray dog that had turned wild. That is all I have to say, I wish now to rejoin my family."

As Yasha left, the reporters jostled around him, trying to get him to answer questions. '_DAMN_', he thought to himself, '_I hate reporters_.'

Entering the house, Yasha sat down with his family, which by this time had a good majority of members in attendance. They were getting things together and were preparing to go and stay at the Bridgemont. It was owned by Sesshoumaru's company and, so, they were able to close the hotel and empty it so that their huge family had rooms. Until this was over, there was no going home.

Yasha asked Bunza,

"How long will that tranquilizer last?"

"I gave him enough it should last 10, maybe 12, hours.", replied Bunza.

Mashai spoke up, "Lady Leilani and I should go to the house. I know Kanna is there. We need to free Lord Inuyasha's soul and quickly."

"Yes, I agree.", said Kagome, as she prepared her bow.

"Mama, do you really believe the cops are gonna let you out with that?", asked Yasuo.

Looking at her weapon, Kagome flicked her finger over it. While to her family, it remained a bow, to humans it became invisable, as did her quiver of arrows. Quietly, she and Mashai slipped out, explaining to the guarding officers that she needed a walk and her "son-in-law" was watching over her. Strolling down to number 58, they looked around. Most of the neighbors eyes seemed to be glued to the commotion going on in front of their vacation home. Mashai broke open the lock on the fence surrounding the "empty lot" and opened the gate. Entering, they went around to the back of the home. Mashai commented,

"I sense a strong demonic aura. But it's not Kanna or Kagura. They don't appear to be here right now. SHIT!", Mashai whispered to Kagome.

"Maybe it's Naraku.", Kagome whispered back.

"No. I don't think so. And it's not my mother. But the aura seems to be similar to when my mother revives a corpse."

"HAHAHAHA. So you've arrived half-demon. And you've brough the witch with you. How convenient. I can kill her now."

The female voice echoed throughout the house. Where was she?

"I know that voice.", said Kagome, as she shook in fear.

"You do?", asked Mashai.

"Yes. Adimara is even more despicable than Naraku. How dare she bring her back!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Kateitenma family packed up the vans and trucks and headed to the Bridgemont. Izayoi stayed behind to bring her mother and Mashai back to the hotel. Arriving at the Bridgemont, the family picked rooms and brought up all the luggage. Yasha went down to the kitchen and ordered food to be delivered asap. He didn't know that the chef wasn't who Yasha thought he was.

"Certainly, I will have your food ready in our banquet room.", the "chef" said, and as Yasha left, he smiled sinisterly, "Master Naraku, this will be easier than you thought.", the young man said to himself, as he pulled out a large bottle of arsenic.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kagome shivered as the female voice rang out. Why did Adimara have to resurrect her of all people?

"So you've come. How nice.", the woman said, as she appeared from around a corner.

"Tsubaki! You evil witch. Why are you here?", Kagome said, through gritted teeth as she attempted to hold her composure.

"HmHm ... blame that Naraku and his witch mate Adimara. They felt that I had enough evil still resounding in my soul to bring about your deaths.", Tsubaki smiled an evil smile, "and they are correct."

"So all you want is our deaths?", asked Mashai.

"Who are you, half-demon? You are not Inuyasha."

"Don't worry who I am. Where is Kanna and Kagura?"

"I'm here.", said Kagura, as she appeared from behind a door.

"Kagura.", Kagome said, "What is going on?"

"You know Naraku doesn't sully his own hands. So he brought us back.", Kagura said.

"Enough with this small talk. I plan to dispense with you here and now!", Tsubaki yelled, as she sent a magic wave towards the two.

Kagome stood in front of Mashai and easily dispersed it,

"CHIRASU!"

"Why you wench! What the hell is this magic? You are a priestess, are you not? I know of no priestess magic of that sort."

"Tsubaki, you no longer no me. I am Lady Leilani, Sorceress of the Mystics!", Kagome announced.

"Sorceress?", Tsubaki asked, shocked.

"So you are now a sorceress, are you? I thought your aura was different when you came into the room.", Kagura said, with a smirk.

"Damn that Naraku. He sets me up against you and he didn't tell me you had different powers than that of a priestess. Even a high ranking priestess such as Kikyou did not possess such power.", Tsubaki muttered.

"Stay out of the way, or I'll destroy you both!", Kagome told them.

"HMPH! I have no desire to be destroyed again!", said Kagura, as she turned to leave.

"Wait! Kagura! Where is Kanna?", asked Mashai.

"I have no idea. Since she hold's the hanyou's human soul, she is probably being protected by Naraku and Adimara. They wanted his soul so that he would go on a killing spree and destroy this town and others that he holds some sort of stock in. I know nothing more.", Kagura said, as she disapeared.

"I will not be so easy to get ride of!", said Tsubaki, as she rushed Kagome and Mashai and screamed out,

"HAKAI SURU!"

"HMPH! You think a weak curse like that will do me in?", asked Kagome, cockily, "Try this on for size, Tsubaki! GO BACK TO HELL!"

"**TSUBUSU BUNKAI SURU**!"

Kagome's curse spell hit the wave of Tsubaki's curse spell and sent it flying at her, shattering the witch into thousands of pieces. Mashai cringed at the power of the spell and after it was over he looked at Kagome in awe,

"I'm sure glad I'm on your side!"

"Yea, well, we need to find Kanna. Where would your mother be?"

"Possibly near the rock in the ocean."

"What?"

"There are tunnels under the sand and water that leads to various directions. That's how she gets out to the rock. And how she travels. It's an underground labyrinth."

"Wow. Well, obviously, they plan on using Inuyasha to destroy the local towns and set them up for financial ruin, just as he's done in the past. By using Inuyasha to murder people, they'll try to cash in on life insurance policies and "Jones" will disappear again. We need to stop him before he does any more damage."

Kagome took out her cell phone and began dialing.

"Who you calling?"

"Yasha. If Naraku had Tsubaki planned for us, what does he have planned for my pups? I need to warn them. Damn, no answer."

Dialing again, this time someone picked up,

"Bunza, where's Yasha?", Kagome asked.

"Yasha, Shaoran and Shirrow went to hunt for Otou-san with the tranquilizer gun. Trying to bring him back."

"Listen, be on your guard, Naraku is trying to kill all of us."

"Kouga too.", Bunza replied, "Lily just called a bit ago. Some sniper tried to take out Kouga. And she's staying put in Kobe. Someone has been stalking her."

"Damn that Naraku. He's after all the pups. Where are you now?"

"At the Bridgemont. We are getting ready to eat. The chef cooked us a fabulous meal. I'm jealous of men that can cook."

Kagome stopped. '_WHAT_?', her brain screamed. "Bunza ... did you say the chef is a man?"

"Yea, a young guy."

"Bunza, all the chefs at the Bridgemont are women! I know, I hired them all!"

There was dead silence on the end of the cell phone and then,

"Mama, I'll make sure we don't eat any of this and I'll gather everybody. I'll take them to our secret area and then I'll return. I'll put Yukio in charge", Bunza said, quietly and determined.

"Good idea!", Kagome said, as she hung up, "Well, I think I know where else Naraku was planning to strike...", she said to Mashai.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yasha, Shaoran and Shirrow drove down to the neighborhood where the carnage had occured. Seeing the area still crawling with officials and reporters. Yasha parked a little ways away from the scene. He and his brothers sniffed the ground, hunting for their father's scent.

"I've got it!", said Shirrow, as he headed into the deep forest. Following their father's scent, Yasha and his brothers hurried.

"If Bunza's right, we only have another 20 minutes minimum to get him re-tranquilized and get him outta here.", Yasha said, urgency in his voice.

Shaoran stopped and sniffed and said, "I ... think Bunza was a bit wrong in his calculations."

"Why", asked the other two, as they turned to face him.

Shaoran was staring straight up into the trees with a paled look on his face as red drops fell onto his cheek. Pointing up, he said, "That's why!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Bunza quickly gathered the groups of pups that were at the Bridgemont, some 96 in all. Explaining what had happened to their Okaa-san and what she had told them about the chefs, Bunza told the pups not to eat or drink anything in the hotel. Unfortunately, some of them had already consumed some food.

"I think all we ate, though, was food from the vending machines, am I right guys?", Kentaro asked and received affirmative replies.

"Yea, I doubt anyone from Naraku's time has had time to learn about vending machines.", Kiyoshi commented.

"Let's hope so.", replied Bunza, "Kentaro, Kiyoshi and Kieran, come with me. Yukio, get all the pups together and take them to the secret compound in the forest. You are now designated Beta, understand?", Bunza announced to all present and all the younger pups agreed.

Yukio gathered everybody and exited them through the rear of the hotel, quietly. Izayoi had been put in charge of keeping the toddlers and Tia soundless. Soon, they were gone.

"So, what did you want us for?", asked Kentaro.

"Something is going on here, obviously, and I want to find out what it is. If all the chefs are women, where are any of them? Or the rest of the kitchen workers.", said Bunza.

"I agree.", said Kiyoshi, "So, we are going looking for them."

"Or, I'm afraid, what's left of them. This Naraku is definately an unsavory character. I can't believe how our parents stood up against him and lived so many years ago.", said Bunza as the other three agreed.

"Ok, let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Mashai searched the house for the entrance to the labyrinth. In the room with the pipe organ, they discovered a secret door behind a wall hanging.

"This must be it, but how do we open it?", Kagome asked Mashai.

"No handles, doorknobs. It's a sliding door. I dunno.", answered Mashai.

Kagome looked at the pipe organ and remembered something Shane had said,

"Mashai, Shane remembers hearing the pipe organ playing. Maybe a certain song or keys played in a certain order opens the door."

"Good deduction, but there's over 100 keys on there. How do we know which ones to play?"

Kagome thought back to Shane's conversation with her. He had commented that he thought he recognized the song played, but what was the song he said he thought it was. Suddenly, she went over to the keys. Now how did that song go again?

"What is it, Lady Leilani?"

"I'm trying to remember how to play a song."

"Which one?"

"_Yesterday _ by the Beatles. Shane said he thought the song he heard playing was _Yesterday_. He knows that song because he likes it."

Mashai went over to the keyboard and began playing a few bars of the song. On the old pipe organ, the song sounded ancient, eerie, surreal. As Mashai continued playing, the door slid open.

"It worked!", Kagome said, cheerfully.

"Don't be so cheerful just yet, Lady Leilani. We have to navigate that labyrinth yet."

"Well, let's go before the door closes.", Kagome said, as the two entered the doorway. They hadn't realized they were being observed by two people.

"Stupid fools.", said Kagura, as she left the organ room.

"Perfect!", said a male voice from somewhere else as he gazed into a small round mirror held by a young, white child.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood dripped down on Shaoran's cheek as he stared up into the trees. Following his pointed finger, Yasha and Shirrow looked up. There was their Otou-san, covered in blood, growling, and carrying a huge grizzly bear. Yasha quickly realized something,

"Shaoran. Shirrow. Don't look at him. He is still pack leader. To look at him when he's in this state means defiance. Look down. Look down.", he urged as he followed his own advice. The brothers followed suit and turned their gaze downward. This obviously pleased the pack leader and he jumped down in front of his pups,

:Pups, he barked.

Yukio kept his eyes away from his father's and went up to him. Inuyasha's head moved up as Yasha licked his father's chin. Obedience. Compliance.

:Good pup, he barked.

The other two followed Yasha's lead. They didn't have to question, they knew the protocol.

:Good hunt, pack leader, Yasha barked.

:Good hunt, Inuyasha barked back.

Shirrow, an expert marksman with bow or gun, had already cocked the barrel of the tranquilizer gun before they had entered the forest. He quietly held it at his side waiting for the right moment to use it. When his Otou-san was completely off guard.

:Where alpha female, Inuyasha barked.

:At den, Yasha responded, lying.

:Beta protect pups:

:Yes, alpha male, beta protect:

:Take prey home, Inuyasha said.

:Yes, alpha female proud of alpha male, Yasha replied as Inuyasha turned to go, his pups following. Shirrow took this time to aim at his father and fire the gun. The dart hit Inuyasha squarely in the buttocks and he dropped his prey and snarled and growled at his pups. Seeing the gun in Shirrow's hand, he snarled,

:Pup. Disobedient. Attack Alpha., he barked out as he went to attack Shirrow, but Yasha and Shaoran were ready.

They both leveled blows to their father, Yasha to the face and Shaoran to the midsection. With the wind knocked out of him by two powerful punches, and the tranquilizer beginning to take effect, Inuyasha tumbled backwards and fell. He struggled valiantly to get up, but the tranquilizer was too much for him and he finally fell down and was knocked out as the brothers breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"DAMN, Shirrow, how much shit did you fill that thing with?", question Shaoran.

"Enough to knock him out for at least a day."

"Damn! Yasha can you carry him?"

"Yea, why?"

"Well, it would be a shame to waste that grizzly. He looks good."

"Someone needs to tell Otou-san he hunted outta season.", Yasha said sarcastically.

"Yea, well you can tell him that when he wakes up.", replied Shirrow.

"Maybe when he gets his soul back.", commented Yasha, as he hauled his father over his back and Shaoran hauled up the grizzly. The brothers headed back to the car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the hotel, Bunza, Kieran, Kiyoshi, and Kentaro searched the hotel, eventually ending up in the kitchen. There in the kitchen was a lavish feast prepared for them. The four held their noses,

"Whoever this jerk is doesn't realize the power of a dogs nose. He used arsenic of all things.", Kiyoshi said.

"I also smell blood.", said Bunza. Following the stench of blood, Bunza walked to the huge freezer and opened it. Inside were the corpses of many humans.

"Eewww. I think we found the workers.", he said in disgust.

"Well, Well, it seems the dogs have found me out. And wolves too. How interesting that Inuyasha hated that wolf Kouga and yet here are two wolves with two dogs. My, my.", said a young man's voice.

The brothers turned to face their adversary, a young male, with long black, braided hair and an outdated white outfit toting a huge halberd over his shoulders.

"Who the hell are you?", Kieran asked.

"My name is Bankotsu and while you're at it, meet my Banryuu!"

As they stared at the young man, a sinister laugh was heard behind them and the room began filling with a grey smoke. As the brothers started getting dizzy, the voice behind the laughter said,

"And I am Mukotsu, poison-master. And we are of the great Shichinin-Tai."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Izayoi picked up her cell phone on the first ring,

"Hey sis ...", she heard on the line.

"Lily! I'm so relieved. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm alright. What the devil is happening?"

"Mama and Papa's old rival from centuries ago has been revived. It turns out he is Mashai's father! And his mother is in on it also. Apparantly, they are trying to kill papa, uncle, all of us and, obviously, Kouga."

"Yes, that's right. Kouga is with me now. Are all the pups accounted for?"

"Well, Yasha, Shaoran and Shirrow went out to look for papa. Bunza, Kentaro, Kieran and Kiyoshi are searching the Bridgemont for the kitchen workers. We have counted 90 here and you are there. That's 97. Tetsu called from New York - he's ok. Tomiji, Sango and Shiori are in London - I called them and warned them. Azarni and Akina are on safari in Africa and haven't answered their cells. I'll worry about them until they get in touch. I got a hold of Eri in Osaka and she's fine as well as 10 other pups in Osaka. And I got ahold of Yasuo in Tokyo. He rounded up the other 8 pups. Whew! Is that 122?", she asked with a laugh and a heavy sigh.

"I think so. Wait, where's Miroku?"

"In Tokyo with Yasuo."

"I thought papa sent him to the vineyard in Naples?"

"He did, but after all this occured, Miroku flew back to Tokyo. He was gonna head here but mama told him to stay there for safety."

"Ok, how's uncle?"

"The fool. He's fine. He checked himself out of the hospital. Said he was not one to lie on his back and be waited on. My guess is he's after Naraku too."

"Ok. Well, I'll let you go, sis. Stay in touch. Ciao."

"Will do. Bye, sis."

Lily hung up the phone and turned to face Kouga,

"Staying here is probably the safest thing for you Kouga.", she said.

"Yea, well, your mutt-face father better be watching over Kagome very closely or he'll have to answer to me!", Kouga huffed as Lily smiled at him.

"Oh, don't worry. My father is very good at taking care of my mother. I'm sure she's safe and sound right now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mashai and Kagome entered the labyrinth and began walking the halls. Mashai said he knew the way out to the rock, but that was it, and he doubted they would be there. Since no electricity was down here, torches lit the way. Arriving at the room that led up to the rock, Kagome wondered,

"Where do we go from here?"

"Well, Mashai. How nice of you to bring her to me.", said a female voice. Kagome turned and stood face to face with the woman who had been in her bedroom that one night.

"Adimara.", Kagome spat out.

"Ha Ha Ha. I finally have the sorceress that defeated me in my grasp. Kanna, suck up her soul."

Kanna appeared and quietly said, "I am unable to suck in her soul."

"Why is that, dammit Kanna?"

"Her soul is too big for the mirror."

"Fine. Mashai, grab her."

"No, mother. I refuse to do your bidding.", Mashai said as he grabbed Kagome's hand and started to leave. Suddenly, he stopped and turned. His mother was holding a shiny pendant up. As the light shined on the pendant, Mashai's eyes changed. Grabbing a struggling Kagome, he started to return to his mother.

"Mashai! Stop! What are you doing to me?", Kagome asked, confused.

"Kagome,", Adimara called, "Soon you will be under my spell."

"No. Never.", Kagome said angrily.

Adimara grabbed Kagome by the chin. "Look at the pendant, my dear child.", Adimara said in a hypnotizing voice. She forced Kagome to look at the pendant until Kagome finally fell limp. Adimara laughed,

"Hahahaha. Now she is under my control. Mashai, follow me and bring her with you."

"Yes, mother.", said Mashai, as he followed his mother deeper into the labyrinth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Tokyo, Yasuo answered the door of the mansion,

"Yes?", he asked the man standing at the door.

"My car broke down and my cell phone is dead. Could I possibly use your phone?"

Yasuo looked the man over. Drenched to the bone from the pouring rain, he felt sorry for him.

"Sure, come on in.", he invited the hapless man into the mansion.

"Nice home you have. Where is the phone?"

"Oh, let me get the cordless. Take off your hat and coat and hang them right there on the tree where they can dry.", directed Yasua.

"Thank you very much. You're very kind. I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Oh, it's Yasuo.", he said, handing the man the phone, "Here, you can talk in this room if you want some privacy.", Yasuo led the man to the empty den.

"Thank you again, Yasuo."

"I didn't catch your name, sir."

"It's Suikotsu. Doctor Suikotsu."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yasha drove the car through the evening, heading to the secret compound. He knew they would be safe there. Turning off the main highway onto a dirt road, he proceeded to drive carefully. In the darkness, he saw something in the road. Was it human or animal? Stopping the car, he realized it was a person.

"Who the hell would be standing in the middle of the forest road?", asked Shaoran.

"I don't know, but he's not moving. Let's check it out.", said Yasha, as the three got out of the car.

"Hello, can I help you? Are you lost?", Yasha called out.

"Oh my, you are as cute as your father with those adorable doggie ears.", said the being.

"Huh?", Yasha said, wrinkling his nose.

"Are you all his sons? My you are all adorable. I just want to take those ears. I never got your father's ears but I'll take yours instead."

"What the fuck are you talking about?", asked Shaoran.

"And who the hell are you?", asked Shirrow.

"I am Jakotsu of the Shichinin-Tai."

"The what? Did you say the Shichinin-Tai?", asked Yasha.

"Yes, I did.", said Jakotsu, "And you will all be dead very soon!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinta, Fujita and Satoshi were talking amoung themselves. They were concerned because Bunza hadn't called to check in. Yukio acted like all was ok, but they knew he was worried, too. They decided to get a group of male pups and go back and investigate the hotel. 10 male pups volunteered. The 13 headed out the door and got into the Suburban and a pickup truck and headed back to the Bridgemont. Heading down a dirt road, Shinta noticed two large figures ahead of them.

"What the hell?", he said out loud.

"Uhhh, maybe we've found Bigfoot?", Kai exclaimed.

"What .. and his mate?", commented Rikiya.

Shinta stopped the truck and he heard the Suburban stop behind him. The brothers exited the trucks - and just in time as something blew the pickup out of the road, sending most of the brothers flying.

"What the fuck?", screamed Fujita.

"What's that guy got? A missle launcher?", exclaimed Satoshi.

Kisho quickly ran back to the Suburban and grabbed the night vision glasses and the uzi that Kanaya had thought to bring and ran back to his brothers just as another attack hit the Suburban, destroying it. Handing the uzi to Kanaya, Kisho peered through the glasses,

"H...O...L...Y SHIT!", he said, softly.

"What?", his brothers asked collectively.

"That dude has a whole fucking armament on him. And the other guy is HUGE!", Kisho said, passing off the glasses to Satoshi.

"Yea, well, Otou-san says, the bigger they are the harder they fall.", said Shinta.

Kanaya set up his uzi with the night vision scope and aimed it at the guy with all the weapons,

"Here goes nothing.", he said, as he let the automatic rifle rip and hundreds of rounds of ammo poured into the huge beast's body.

"GET OUTTA THE WAY!" screamed Kai, as a huge fireball headed towards the forest. The brothers managed to escape the fire.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?", yelled out Shinta.

"I am Renkotsu and this is Kyokotsu and the one you tried to kill is Ginkotsu. And we are here to destroy the offspring of Inuyasha!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The men of the Shichinin-Tai didn't know what they were getting themselves into. Inuyasha and Kagome had been hard enough to try and defeat and they lost to them. The pups of the two champions just as strong as their parents.

In Tokyo, Miroku noticed the strange man in the house and asked Yasuo about him,

"Oh, his car broke down and he's using the phone."

"With all this crap going on, you let a stranger into the house?"

"He's a doctor."

"Yea, so what? I don't like his smell."

For the first time, Yasuo took a good whiff. '_Graveyard soil_?', he questioned himself, "He's dead?", he whispered to Miroku.

"Looks like it, or should I say, smells like it. Did he give a name?"

"Suikotsu."

Miroku hurried into the study. There he pulled down ancient scrolls that his mother had written years ago. He had heard that name from his parents before, but where? Picking up one scroll marked "The Band of Seven", he opened it. As he scanned through it he came across the name. Suikotsu.

"Shit!", he muttered. Quietly, Miroku walked into the room off from the study. There was his father's katana collection as well as swords belonging to the male pups. Finding his old sword that had been forged to keep his demon blood in check, he unsheathed it. He hadn't used his trusty blade in sometime, but now it would come in handy.

Sheathing it again, he walked out into the hall. Yasuo was calmly talking to the doctor. Miroku walked up to him and introduced himself,

"I am Miroku, son of Inuyasha. And you are?"

"My name is Suikotsu. Dr. Suikotsu."

"Suikotsu, eh? Of the Band of Seven?"

"The what?", Suikotsu asked.

"The Band of Seven. My parents told us about you and your friends. Well, you won't fool us."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I am a doctor."

"Yea, so was the Suikotsu from the Band of Seven. But, he was two different personalities. One nice, like this, and one evil."

Yasuo was confused, "Maybe we have the wrong man, Miroku."

"No, it's the correct man. He's dead, Yasuo. You can smell it. And I'm gonna return you to your grave!", with that statement, Miroku swung his sword and beheaded the man. The man disintegrated into dust and a small piece of a jewel fell onto the ground.

"What's this?", asked Yasuo.

"I don't know.", answered Miroku, "But, I'm gonna find out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yasha, Shaoran and Shirrow faced Jakotsu.

"Who is this joker?", Shaoran whispered to Shirrow.

"I seem to remember Otou-san talking about a Jakotsu from the Shichinin-Tai. A weird, gay bastard. Thought papa was adorable."

"Stop mumbling and get ready to DIE!", yelled Jakotsu, as his snake-like sword came flying towards them. The three brothers managed to jump out of the way, but they saw something fly through the sky. Yasha realized,

"Otou-san!"

"WHAT?", chorused the twins as they watched their father furiously grab the multi-bladed sword and rip it out of the surprised Jakotsu's hands.

"INUYASHA!", Jakotsu yelled out, but that was all he got to say as Inuyasha, growling, snarling and barking ferociously, ripped Jakotsu apart with his elongated claws.

As Jakotsu disintegrated, a small jewel fragment fell to the ground. Inuyasha ignored it and began growling at his pups,

:Pups. Disobey. Attack pack leader.:

The three pups lowered their heads and ears as a sign of remorse. They expected to get challenged by their Otou-san, but something stopped him. Sniffing the air, Inuyasha barked,

:Pups. Danger. Fear.:

Before they could stop him, Inuyasha was off like a bolt of lightening through the forest.

"So much for the tranquilizer knocking him out for at least a day!", Shaoran chastized Shirrow.

"Damn papa is strong!", Shirrow said in a low whisper.

Yasha picked up the jewel shard. '_What is this from_?', he thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brothers attempted to hide from the three murderous creatures. Kanaya jumped up into a tall tree and again aimed at Ginkotsu. Firing all the rounds in his magazine, he quickly reloaded and was about to fire again when he had to dodge a fireball that came into the tree. Jumping to another tree, he re-aimed and saw Ginkotsu fire off metal blades at him. He quickly started firing again and finally the weird beast fell to the ground.

Kyokotsu started knocking down trees and Renkotsu started setting the forest ablaze, as the brothers re-grouped and, grabbing weapons they had pulled out of the trucks when then escaped the vehicles, began an all out assualt. Coming out fearlessly with swords swinging and guns firing, they attacked the two men. Kanaya jumped from tree to tree until he came above Ginkotsu. Jumping down, he sniffed the air. Smelling the stench of graveyard soil, he knew this thing had already been dead. But, was it dead now. Aiming the uzi at his prey, he fired again, pumping round after round into him. Sniffing again, he smelled something else. Looking up, he saw a blood covered creature,

"Otou-san!", he yelled in delight, but then realized his father wasn't himself. Inuyasha, snarling and growling still, jumped down and slashed Ginkotsu, causing him to disappear in a pile of dust. As quick as light, he made such short work of Renkotsu and Kyokotsu, that the brothers doubted the men knew what had killed them.

Inuyasha barked at his sons,

:Pups ok:

:We are., Kai barked back:Worried about Bunza, Kieran, Kiyoshi, Kentaro. Not heard from. May be in danger.:

:Where Alpha Female:

:Don't know. Thought she was with you.:

:Yasha say she at den.:

:No. She went looking for Naraku and Adimara with Mashai.:

:Mashai, Inuyasha's bark was one of fear and loathing:Find other pups. I find Alpha female., he said as he hopped into the trees and headed back to the ghost house.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Shinta and his brothers hurried back to the compound and picked up another vehicle. Kanaya went inside and resupplied their arsenal while Rikiya explained to Izayoi and the other pups present what had happened. The brothers then jumped into the 15 passenger van and took off. A ways down the road, they ran into Yasha and the twins,

"Hey guys,", Shinta called out, "What happened to you?", he said as the two vehicles pulled up beside each other.

They shared information of what had happened. All the brothers were shocked at what their father had accomplished,

"Damn! I'll make sure never to argue with him again!", Kai said from the back of the van as others agreed.

Yasha and the twins agreed to join the others to track down Bunza, Kieran, Kiyoshi and Kentaro. As Shinta drove forward, Yasha turned the car around and followed them back to the Bridgemont. Arriving at the hotel after driving for three hours, the brothers exited and equipped themselves. Except for their size, they almost looked like Ginkotsu. Just like their father, they burst into the hotel,

"BUNZA! KIERAN! KIYOSHI! KENTARO! ANSWER ME, GUYS!", Yasha screamed out.

"Well, well, we have more company. How many puppies did that damn dog have?", said a young man, who walked out of the kitchen and into the main lobby.

"HMPH! Enough to keep your sorry asses from destroying the universe!", Yasha growled.

"Who wants to destroy the universe? I just want to destroy Inuyasha and his offspring as well as Sesshoumaru. Now, where is that mutt?"

"None of your business. We're your opponents now.", said Shirrow.

"Before we kill you, which one of the Shichinin-Tai are you?", asked Shinta.

"I am the leader, Bankotsu."

"Well, Bankotsu, you might want to know that our father just single-handedly killed 4 of your men - Kyokotsu, Ginkotsu, Renkotsu, and Jakotsu. And my brother, Miroku, in Tokyo took the head of Suikotsu. So you don't seem so tough to me.", yelled out Yasha.

Bankotsu kept an even face on the outside, even keeping his cocky smile, but inside he shook. Were they telling the truth? Did Inuyasha really defeat 4 of his band by himself? Impossible!

"Oh yea? Then show me their jewel shards?"

On cue, the brothers displayed the four shards of jewels. This really made Bankotsu mad and nervous inside. Pissed off, he yelled,

"I WILL AVENGE MY COMRADES! MEET MY BANRYUU!"

It was obvious Bankotsu wasn't used to fighting in the 21st century, and the brothers opened fire on the hapless leader. Taking hundreds of rounds, the young man fell to his knees, his halberd falling to the side. As he took his dying breath, he cursed the brothers and their father.

"This is pitiful.", Yasha said, almost sadly, "It would have been enjoyable to fight them with swords. Too bad it's outdated."

"Speak for yourself, Aniki.", Shaoran said, "I prefer peace over violence."

"Spoken by a true hunter.", commented Shinta.

"Well, that's 6 down and one to go. Whose the last one?", commented Kanaya.

"Let's see - Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Kyokotsu, Jukotsu, and Renkotsu. That leaves ...", he paused as the lobby began filling up with smoke.

"SHIT!", yelled Kai, "Is the place on fire?"

"That ain't fire, it's..."

"POISON!", yelled Yasha, "Mukotsu, the poison wielder is left!"

The brothers covered their noses and followed the direction of where the smoke came from. it didn't take them long to track down the source of the poison and dispense with it.

"Spread out, guys. Look for Bunza and all and find that Mukotsu!", said Yasha.

"They'll be no need for that.", came a male voice from behind them.

The boys turned towards the voice and saw,

"UNCLE!", a few of them cried together.

"Of course.", said Sesshoumaru.

Behind Sesshoumaru were their four missing brothers. The brothers greeted each other happily.

"What happened?", Yasha asked his four brothers.

"Apparantly, Uncle saved us with the Tenseiga.", said Bunza.

"You were dead?", Rikiya softly whispered.

"I guess so.", Bunza agreed.

"Where is Mukotsu, Uncle?", Kai asked Sesshoumaru.

"Dead, of course. Here, he had this on him.", Sesshoumaru said, handing Yasha another piece of the sacred jewel.

"They each had a shard of this jewel on them.", said Kanaya.

"Except Bankotsu. He had two shards on him.", said Yasha.

"So we have 8 shards of this jewel?", asked Shinta.

"7. Miroku has a shard in Tokyo.", replied Yasha, thoughtfully.

"Where is your Otou-san?", Sesshoumaru asked.

"Looking for Okaa-san. I think he probably went to the ghost house.", Yasha replied.

Without another word, Sesshoumaru walked out the door, turned into a ball of light and disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sped through the trees. In his full-demon form, his energy seemed limitless. Arriving at the ghost house, he broke down the door and entered. He was greeted by his mate, with her bow and arrow aimed straight at him. Before it registered what was happening, he heard his mate scream,

"LEAVE INUYASHA!"

Just as she released the arrow. The arrow found its mark, deep in his flesh, near his heart. Inuyasha simply pulled it out and threw it away. Growling at his mate, he grabbed her. Even though he was full-demon, he recognized the look in her eyes. She was under the control of another, but she was fighting it.

Kagura saw the whole incident, but stayed in the shadows. She had never seen Inuyasha in this state and it frightened her. Yet, even in his monstrous state, she watched as he pulled Kagome closer and kissed her. She responded slightly, but she was still fighting the spell over her. She managed to say one word,

"Adimara."

And then she fainted in his arms. Picking her up, he sniffed the air. Growling, he followed the scent that came to his nose. As he rounded a corner and entered a room he faced the source of the scent and he growled fiercely.

"Lord Inuyasha,", said Mashai weakly. It was evident he was fighting a spell as well. Inuyasha laid Kagome down and took a defensive stance. He prepared to level a tearing blow to Mashai's midsection. As he began to slice, he heard a scream of,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The scream resonated throughout the room. Inuyasha stopped in mid slice and turned just as he felt a painful jolt through his body. He fell backwards and collapsed, his body bleeding, his mind reeling, his eyes blank.

"He's been brought down.", said Sesshoumaru, still prepared to send another poison whip through his brother's body.

"Sesshoumaru! Why?", said a now awake Kagome, the sight of Sesshoumaru's attack managing to bring her back to her senses.

"Because that was the only way to bring him down. I am the only one who knows how to stop the raging demon inside of him when Tessaiga doesn't work.", he said with his usual air, "Mashai ... are you alright?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru.", Mashai said, as Sesshoumaru helped him to his feet, "I have managed to break my mother's spell over me."

"You ... you two know each other?", Kagome stammered out in surprise.

"Yes. I'm sorry I misled you, Lady Leilani. I had to. Lord Sesshoumaru and I decided if you didn't know we were working together, we could avoid alot of problems."

"Problems? What problems?", Kagome asked, confused.

"Mashai works for me in our Tokyo office. I had heard that Izayoi was in danger from somebody, so I sent him to watch over her."

"I discovered it was my mother who was trying to get to Izayoi and then I had to play both sides because my mother thought she could get to you and Lord Inuyasha via me and Izayoi."

"So you don't love my daughter?"

"Wrong. I wasn't supposed to fall in love. I had no intention of it. But, Izayoi is fascinating. I do ... I really do love her.", said Mashai, softly.

"That's not important right now, Kagome.", said an irritated Sesshoumaru, "Right now we need to find Kanna so we can release Inuyasha's soul."

"Sesshoumaru, how fast can you get me back to the main compound? I have my spell book there. There might be a way I can get myself transported to Kanna's location."

"I can get you there quickly. But, I'll need to bring Mashai and Inuyasha. Should Inuyasha wake up, I am the only one ..."

"Who can stop him ... yea yea, I know. You said that.", Kagome said, irritably, "Let's just go."

Mashai picked up Inuyasha's limp body and gathered with Kagome and Sesshoumaru. As Sesshoumaru turned them all into light, they disappeared and flew away. A short time later, they arrived at the Kateitenma house on the other side of British Columbia. The house was deserted, as all the pups in Canada gathered at the secret forest location that Inuyasha had designed and built over 100 years ago as a safe house for his family. Kagome rushed into the room that Inuyasha had built for her, complete with Mystic altar and all. Taking a huge spell book off the shelf, she searched through the numerous pages until she stopped at one page and skimmed over the text. This was it. This was the spell she needed.

Sesshoumaru and Mashai, with Inuyasha's body, joined her as she began pulling down mason jars filled with various items. Plunking things into a small cauldren, she mixed the concotion up and heated it until she had a gooey syrup.

"What's that?", Mashai asked, holding his nose at the stench.

"It's a protective potion.", Kagome said.

"We gotta drink that shit?", asked Mashai.

"Actually, it looks worse than it tastes.", Kagome admitted, "Just hold your nose when you drink it."

"What does it protect us from?", Mashai queried.

"Magic. Your mother's magic will bounce right off of us."

"Cool. Very cool."

"Kagome. I think I should warn you ... Adimara and Naraku have the sacred jewel."

"I know. It's in her pendant. That's how she hypnotized me. But, it's not whole. There are chips missing. I'm sorry Mashai, but your mother isn't very smart. To think that the one that purified the jewel so long ago could be affected by its powers. Especially, when it's not complete. Kikyou said the same thing years ago and now I understand."

"Yes, Naraku brought back the Shichinin-Tai with the jewel. He sent them to attack your pups.", said Sesshoumaru.

"He did?", Kagome paused.

"But, they are all dead. Mostly by Inuyasha's deranged hand. Yasha has 7 of the shards and Miroku, in Tokyo, has the eighth. I think Miroku is coming to Canada to bring the shard to you.", said Sesshoumaru.

"I'm not surprised. Naraku is just using them as puppets to drag this out. The people he is reviving only know how to fight in the Feudal Era, yet we have learned to battle in the Modern Era. They don't stand a chance against rifles and years of practice in magic they know nothing about.", surmised Kagome.

"Why does your family have such an arsenal, Lady Leilani?", asked Mashai.

"Why? Hmph, Inuyasha and my sons love to hunt. If they are hunting with human friends, they can't use their claws, so they use either bows and arrows or rifles. Then there is Kanaya, who collects guns. He owns at least one of every gun ever made by every manufacturer. He is fascinated by his gun collection.", said Kagome.

"Naraku obviously doesn't realize this, or he wouldn't have tried taking us on.", said Sesshoumaru.

"It's ready.", Kagome said of her brew. Pouring out a set amount for each of them, she said, "Bottoms up!", as she downed hers and the other two drank theirs.

Mashai wrinkled his nose in disgust, "OH! Jesus! That's some horrible shit!", and he coughed.

"Well, Inuyasha always said to me, the stuff that tastes the nastiest works the best!", Kagome commented.

"Now what, Kagome?", asked Sesshoumaru.

"Now we visit Kanna!", said Kagome, taking her bow and putting a quiver of arrows on her back, "Mashai, bring Inuyasha here."

Doing as he was told, Mashai brought Inuyasha's limp body into the middle of the pentagram on the floor, where Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood. As Mashai held Inuyasha, Kagome held Mashai's left hand and Sesshoumaru's right hand. She closed her eyes and chanted softly in Mystic. The world began to spin and Mashai closed his eyes so he didn't get dizzy. As he felt the world begin to stop moving, he opened his eyes and they were no longer in the altar room, but in a darkened room in another location.

Kagome dropped their hands and looked around. Immediately, she spotted Kanna and Adimara,

"Well, you've found us.", said Adimara.

Kagome cocked her arrow and aimed at Kanna's mirror. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Adimara lift her pendant up and start chanting,

"Adimara, your spells won't work on us,", Kagome said, as she released her arrow that glowed with spiritual energy.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Kagome fired off her scared arrow as Adimara finished chanting her spell. Just as Kagome had promised, the spell wave reflected off the group and disappeared. Kagome's arrow found its mark deep in Kanna's mirror. As the mirror cracked, souls began pouring out of the mirror and flew away, out of the room they were in.

"Kanna! What happened?", Adimara demanded the child.

Kanna merely stared, as Kanna was want to do, and softly said,

"The spell of the mirror has been broken by Kagome's arrow."

Kagome, Mashai and Sesshoumaru watched as one final soul left the mirror and found its way back to the limp body of its owner, laying beside Mashai. As the soul re-entered Inuyasha's body, he groaned, as he started to come to. Relieved to see her mate returning to his old self, Kagome turned and faced her enemies. Sesshoumaru had already launched into a poison whip attack, aiming it at the scheming witch, but witch magic was still faster than a demon's vine whip and she disappeared into a puff of mist. Kanna turned and began to walk away.

"Kanna!", Kagome called to the demon child, who turned around at the sound of her name, "Where is Naraku and Adimara?"

"They are not here.", she responded.

Mashai started to head to Kanna, intent on holding the demon child as a hostage, but before he reached her, she, too disappeared. He headed back to where Kagome and Sesshoumaru were, Kagome kneeling down to examine her injured mate.

"Oh my God! I feel like I've been run over by a fleet of Mack trucks.", Inuyasha moaned, holding his head.

"No. Just Naraku. You were full demon for a while.", Kagome said to him.

Inuyasha looked up and saw Mashai and his anger began to overtake him, even with how exhausted he was,

"Mashai, you bastard. I should rip you to shreds!"

"INUYASHA! Stop your barking! Mashai is on our side!", Sesshoumaru commanded.

"HUH? What did you just say?"

"He's on our side, Inuyasha.", said Kagome, "He saved me from being killed by you when you're soul was first sucked out by Kanna."

Inuyasha stared at his wife, "I ... I nearly killed you?", he said, taking her into his arms.

"There is no time for this, Inuyasha. We need to figure out a plan to destroy Naraku and Adimara."

"Yes, they have the jewel and have been using it to resurrect our old foes, such as Tsubaki and the Shichinin-Tai.", Kagome informed him. She kept from him all the people he had murdered as a full-blooded demon.

Using Kagome's magic, the four transported to the secret compound in the forest. The pups there were thrilled to see their father back as a half-demon. Kagome insisted he go and rest. She stayed with him and Yasha joined them and together they explained all they knew to fill him in. Yasha, wise to his mother, knew to also keep quiet for now all the people killed at his Otou-san's hands.

After Inuyasha fell asleep, Kagome and Yasha rejoined the others.

"Mama,", asked Kai, "Uncle says that other souls besides papa's flew out from Kanna's mirror. Who did these souls belong to?"

"I'm not sure, Kai. Naraku's been killing people off for a long time. Some of those souls probably belong to those people."

"What will happen to their souls? If their bodies are dead and buried ...", continued Shinta.

"Then their souls should ascend to wherever their religious beliefs believed in. Or, like ghosts, they'll walk the earth, not realizing they are dead.", Kagome theorized.

"Will Papa be alright?", asked Sage.

"Yes, dear. He'll be fine after he rests. And then he'll be non-stop until he finds Naraku and Adimara."

Kagome's mind wandered to the idea of the house they were now living in. The compound in the forest was a place that the family could reside in for years, if necessary. Inuyasha had designed it before World War II to be able to withstand the strongest nuclear bombs. Inside was every creature comfort you could want, and should power ever be lost, multiple generators and a small hydroelectric plant was inside the mountain compound. They had a large, mountain water fed stream and an enclosed hydroponics garden. Inuyasha left no stone unturned when he thought this place up. Another section had many farm animals fed the best grains and food - their wastes used for electricity and fertilization. Numerous pups lived here year round and took care of the plants and the animals. It was Inuyasha's crowning achievement.

If necessary, Inuyasha had also built underground roads that led to his home, Sesshoumaru's home and both their offices in British Columbia. These were only used in extreme emergencies and luckily, to this day, had not needed to be used. But, now that Naraku was back in their lives, Kagome wondered if that day would soon be here.

As her male pups tossed around battle plans, Kagome wandered into the master bedroom suite. Inuyasha slept peacefully in the kingsized bed covered with rich Egyptian cotton sheets and a soft down comforter. Deciding she needed a bath, she went into the master bath and drew herself a steamy hot bath in the beautiful garden tub surrounded by candles and flowers. She lit the candles, turned the lights down low and started the bubble jets. Removing her clothes, she stepped in and laid down. Soon, all the thoughts about Naraku had vanished. As she felt her muscles relax, she felt her mind wander. In Kagome's relaxed state, she heard a sinister voice,

"KILL HIM! KILL INUYASHA!"

Kagome squirmed as she tried to wake up, but her body felt paralyzed. She couldn't open her eyes, couldn't move her arms or her legs.

"KILL HIM!", the voice repeated, "KILL INUYASHA!"

"Why?", her mind asked the voice.

"He is your enemy, child. He tried to kill you."

"No. It wasn't his fault."

Still the voice insisted, "KILL HIM! YOU MUST KILL HIM!"

Kagome now found herself able to stand. Climbing out of the tub, she walked naked and dripping wet into the master bedroom. Reaching into the closet, she pulled out the .357 magnum Inuyasha kept in there. Loading the gun, she cocked it and walked over to the bed. Aiming it at the back of Inuyasha's head, she had her hand on the trigger,

"KILL HIM, I SAY, BEFORE HE KILLS YOU AND YOUR PUPS!", the voice screamed in her head.

Then a male voice was heard behind her,

"Okaa-san?"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Shinta stared at his dripping wet, naked mother holding a .357 magnum inches from his fathers' head. Finding his voice, he yelled out as he rushed his mother, knocking her down, the gun firing a round into the ceiling. Inuyasha awoke and pups began rushing in to see what the sound was.

"Otou-san. Okaa-san had this gun pointed at your head.", Shinta said of the weapon he now held in his hand.

Grabbing her robe, Inuyasha quickly covered his wife as he took her in his arms. Looking deep in her eyes, he saw the blank stare. The stare of obedience.

"Kagome.", he said, shaking her body, "Kagome. Come back to me. Whose spell are you under?"

"Inu ... yasha?", she said, weakly, "Run ... away ... please ...I ...don't ... know ..."

The voice in her head stopped. At least for now. She slumped into her mate's strong arms. He held her close, protectively.

"What happened, Koshii?"

Still weak, she replied, "Voice. Inside head. Telling me to kill ... you."

Mashai and Sesshoumaru entered the room,

"My mother had her and me under her spell from the Shikon no Tama pendant she wears around her neck. But, the jewel isn't whole, so Kagome was able to break the spell originally."

"It's a known fact that exhaustion can cause a person to be able to be placed under someone's control again.", Sesshoumaru commented.

"Yasha ... you have the other jewels?", Inuyasha asked.

"I have 7 of them. Miroku has the other one that we know of. He'll be here in a few hours from Tokyo.", Yasha replied.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and laid her on the bed,

"Izayoi. Make up a potion. A sleeping potion. If she's in a deep sleep, she can rejuvenate and no one can try to control her. Least of all that witch, Adimara."

Izayoi did his bidding and returned with a drink for her mother. Inuyasha assisted Kagome with drinking down the potion and soon, Kagome was fast asleep. Inuyasha shooed the others out of the bedroom as he held his wife on the bed, rocking her gently as she slept.

"I will destroy you, Naraku. And that bitch Adimara for what you are doing to my family.", he said softly, yet angrily, to no one, "This is unforgivable."

The pups gathered again in the living room. Sesshoumaru decided to use the tunnel to his home to go and bring back Rin and their pups. He had no desire to risk their safety. He left his nieces and nephews to their scheming.

Inuyasha laid Kagome down on the soft sheets and walked over to the mirror. Looking at the purple stripes on his cheeks, he recalled Kagome's wish spell that had allowed him to recognize both his human and demon halves as fully as possible without giving up one for the other. Yet, Kanna had taken his human half for a while, causing him to become a murderous, rampaging demon. When he took his shower earlier, he could smell the blood on his claws. Bear. Canine. Human. His family didn't tell him, obviously to protect him, but he knew. He had killed. Murdered. Innocents. Gripping the sink he felt himself wretch as he threw up, the thought of what he had done sickening him to the core.

He walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, where he heard his sons making plans,

"You will not be involved in this.", he said to his pups.

"What, Otou-san, how can you say that? Naraku involved us too. We have every right to fight back.", said Bunza.

"I will not put your lives in jeopardy any more. Naraku is my problem. And Sesshoumaru's. We are the ones he is after. And we are the ones who will finish him. And Adimara.", he said, firmly.

Yasha got up and went to his father,

"Otou-san, let's talk.", he said softly.

Yasha and his father walked out to the protected pasture with the filtered air. Even though it was artificial light representing sunlight, it still felt like a normal pasture. Inuyasha, looking much older than he was, sat down on one of the chairs. His oldest son sat down beside him,

"I'm sorry I suggested you go on vacation, papa.", Yasha joked and his father smiled,

"Don't you know I always attract enemies when I slow down?", Inuyasha joked back.

"What plans do you have to destroy this Naraku character?"

"Should be easy. Between my sword, claws and a gun here and there, we should be able to take him down. But, I want to wait until your mother is rested. I'll need her to take down Adimara. One thing bothers me, though", Inuyasha started.

"What's that?"

"Why hasn't Naraku shown himself? Even though I know he doesn't sully his own hands and has others do his dirty work, he was still a cocky bastard and liked to make appearances. But, he hasn't done that, yet. At all. What is going on?", Inuyasha queried, mostly to himself.

"Papa ... you're still tired after all that happened. Go in with mama and rest. When your body is rested and your mind is clear we can work on some ideas.", Yasha said, putting his arm around his father's slumping shoulders.

"Sure thing,", Inuyasha said, as he got up, "Oh, Yasha, one last question,"

"Yea, papa?"

"How many did I kill?"

All Yasha could do was stare at his father. He didn't know how to respond to the question.


	26. MAJOR LEMON

Oh, Taste that lemony goodness!

You've been warned!

Chapter 26

Inuyasha went back to his bedroom. Going again to the mirror, he touched the purple stripes, cursing his demon side and his old man. He had demanded Yasha tell him the truth and Yasha merely replied,

"We haven't gotten the full count."

He knew Sesshoumaru would smooth over everything somehow or another and the deaths of the police, rangers and their dogs would be placed upon a wild, uncontrollable beast. But, he knew. He would suffer the torment of his conscience for as long as he lived.

He looked over at his mate, sleeping peacefully in their bed. He had removed her robe before he laid her there, so that her sleep would not be hampered by the constricting cloth. The comforter had slid down, revealing her full, soft breasts. He chided himself for admiring her so, after learning of his massive killing spree, but, he knew, an Inu Youkai was a primitive animal. Myouga had told him a long time ago, that the reason his sexual appetite increased after a hunt was because the primitive youkai in him felt that the affections of his mate after a successful hunt was a sign of appreciation and a sign of submissiveness to the leader of the pack. Now older and wiser, he understood that the youkai in him didn't differentiate between good or bad hunt. He had been told of a successful hunt and now his body was responding to his sleeping mate's beautiful body.

Removing his clothing, he joined his mate in bed and pulled her close. In her deep sleep, she responded instinctively by wrapping her arms around him. This only fueled the fire burning in him and traveling down to his loins. Separating from her a bit, he removed the coverings and admired her body. How perfect she was! Full, ample breasts, a small waist, gently curving hips and strong, sexy legs. Unlike when they first became mates, she shaved her legs and underarms, much to his dismay. Japanese women generally didn't do this, it was a Western custom. A custom he disliked. He knew she did it because it was an accepted Western custom and she needed to look as modern as possible, but he still missed how much of her scent her underarm hair had held when he would bury his nose there. Being a man, his sexual appetite was sated with viewing and feeling. As a dog, his sexual appetite was sated with smelling and feeling.

He ran his calloused hands over her body, tracing every line and curve. He knew her body by heart ... every mole, every line, every erogenous zone. He knew what she enjoyed and what she disliked. As he came to her breasts, he cupped them gently and realized Tia hadn't eaten for a while. She was hard and full and the simple touch of his thumb to her perked up nipple released the life-sustaining substance. Knowing Izayoi was caring for the baby and that Tia was a trooper - she moved from bottle to breast with no complaints - he situated himself so that his mouth was right at her nipple. Wrapping his left arm around her waist, he cupped her left breast in his hand and licked the nipple with his tongue. The milk began pouring out immediately. Covering her breast with his mouth, Inuyasha suckled deeply and thoroughly, enjoying the warm, sugary-sweet liquid. In her sleep, Kagome instinctively moaned and pushed her breast closer to him and pulled his head closer to her skin. Draining the fluid in her left breast, he moved on to the right, turning her just slightly so that he could get comfortable. Relaxing completely, he was like a newborn babe in his mother's arms.

After draining the right side as well, Inuyasha repositioned himself so that he held Kagome in his arms. She had never awoken.

"Izayoi really knocked you out, didn't she, Koshii?", he asked his sleeping beauty.

He held her close and they laid together for hours. Inuyasha didn't look at the clock when Kagome finally started to stir. Realizing Inuyasha was beside her, she cooed seductively and ran her left hand over his muscular chest, playing with the soft strands of silvery-white chest hair. He reached down, cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her passionately. He never tired of kissing his mate.

He remembered how shocked he was the first time she had ever kissed him. He had kissed Kikyou, yes, but modern era Kagome had kissed him, really kissed him, with a burning, fiery kiss he had never experienced before that time. Oh, how good it had felt! What an experience it had been! And the first time they had ever mated! He had never considered having a woman suck his member nor had he ever considered putting his member any place other than in the spot he thought it belonged to reproduce. He had seen people and animals having sex before in his travels and the only time he had seen anything like oral or anal sex was when he witnessed a man raping a woman. But Kagome ... she WILLINGLY let him do anything to her and even suggested these things. She would tell him that it was common in her era. After their first mating, Kagome had shown him how to explore her body as she had explored his with her hands, lips and tongue.

As these memories faded back to the modern time, his hands explored her body and found their way down to her private parts. He gently played with her sex, smelling her growing arousal. Her hands found his member and she rubbed him. Getting on his knees, he had his member only inches from her mouth. She eagerly began suckling his huge, thick cock, taking her tongue and licking the head as she massaged the shaft with her hands. Taking him deep into her mouth with practiced ease, she heard her mate groan and moan his pleasure and enjoyment. His hand was behind her head, twisted in her hair and she decided to let him take charge. Turning into a subserviant mate, she moaned as well as she could with her mouth stuffed as he began to push himself in faster and faster, deeper and deeper. He pulled himself out as he came, spilling his white cream into her open, waiting mouth.

He quickly turned her onto her back and spread her legs, going down to her waiting nub, he began to lick and tease her. As Kagome cried out in pleasure, Inuyasha licked her fattened button as he pushed his fingers in and out of her warm, moist center. Kagome was already nearing her peak and it didn't take long for her to reach it, as she grabbed Inuyasha's head and cried out, playing with his snow white ears.

Inuyasha pulled himself up to her face and kissed her sweetly and gently. Not through touching her, he laid soft, warm butterfly kisses all over her face, her cheeks, her nose, her eyes. The butterfly kisses moved to the rest of her body as he traveled his mouth all over her, kissing her, licking her, gently nipping her. Spreading her legs, he entered her and began moving slowly and deeply as they hugged each other tight. Moaning into each other's mouths, they kissed each other deeply, their tongues swirling around the other's, their heavy breathing and panting becoming almost a life-saving breath to the other. Their bodies writhed together and could only get closer if they actually merged.

Neither knew how long their loving went on and neither cared. The world could end now and they wouldn't care. This was their moment in time. Even after nearly 500 years and over a hundred pups later, to the two lovers it always seemed like the first time. There was a reason for this. Unlike other women, Kagome appeared as a sweet, young, 18 year old child. The spell placed on her so many years ago would always return her body to virgin or near virgin state no matter how much sex she had or how many pups she bore. Her body remained as the innocent 18 year old. This was a factor that all men loved, and Inuyasha was no different. To be able to make love to a virgin every night, yet have this same virgin be wise and knowledgable about her man. Her young, supple, virginal body and tight, wet hole was a delight to him and he never tired of his prize.

After a while, Inuyasha was too far gone to recover, his primitive youkai beast demanding her full submission and tiring of the sweetness. Turning her over onto her knees he rammed inside her, slamming his cock into her as she cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. His scrotum banged against her buttocks as he continued his assault, breathing heavily, moaning and sweating. As a youkai, he had incredible staying power, and as such, he felt his mate orgasm over and over, her body gripping his like a vise-grip, - her orgasms running together so much he couldn't tell where one ended and the next began - yet he was nowhere near climaxing. Kagome herself was gripping her pillow with her hands for dear life as she screamed like a banshee at the assault her tiny cunt was taking.

His primitive self wanting even more of his mate's luscious body, Inuyasha removed some oil from the drawer and lubricated her small anus. Pushing himself inside, he began giving her butthole the same treatment her cunt had gotten. Kagome had long ago told him she enjoyed the feeling after they had first experienced anal sex and it was always a portion of their mating. This hole, being tighter, would be the final stand for Inuyasha. He could never last as long here. He always made his decision early on as to how he wanted his mating to be. He could hold out and have only one or two climaxes, or he could climax multiple times. This was one of those times he just wanted to fuck and fuck and hold off his climax. His mate would come so many times, the sheets were flooded with her juices. Her screams of pleasure, pain and begs for more would drive him crazy and all he ever wanted to do was oblige her. Now he felt it was time to allow his body to release the pent up emotion. Feeling the coming climax, Inuyasha cried out as the cream exploded out of his body and into her hole. His body shook with the power of his orgasm, as he leaned over his mate, grabbed her by the hair and sat back on his knees, pulling her with him. Their lips met and he kissed her furiously, as he wrapped his left arm around her body and pulled her as close as he could.

They panted and huffed as they hugged each other. He started to pull out, but she whimpered her dismay, so he stayed put. Even when he was soft, he was large enough to fill her up. They snuggled together as one, their struggles with Naraku far from their minds. They slept like that for hours, well into the next morning. It was early afternoon when they finally awoke. After gentle kisses and hugs, Inuyasha got up and went into the bathroom. Starting a hot shower, he got ready to enter it when he felt his mate hug him. They showered together and while they did, they made love again. The simple act of washing each other turning them on again. Inuyasha's hands slid down between her legs and spread them, easily picking her up until she could wrap her legs around his waist as he entered her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she rode him, up and down, over and over, until they both reached multiple climaxes.

The day before, when his father had retired to the bedroom, Yasha had locked their bedroom door and made sure no one disturbed them. He knew his father needed the comfort of his mother's arms and the feeling of their love. Although the walls of the compound were soundproof, he knew what was happening inside that room. He knew because he was mated and his father had shared with him all about the matings of an inu youkai and the primitive animal that lived inside them. Feeling he needed the similar comfort of his own mate, he retired to his bedroom in the compound and to his sweet Yuki.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It was dinnertime when Kagome and Inuyasha came out of the bedroom and joined their family. Inuyasha looked around and realized, that for the first time in a long while, all 122 pups were present in the compound, the last group having flown in from Japan earlier today. Also present was Sesshoumaru, his wife and pups. After greeting their newly arrived pups, Inuyasha heard the comment,

"Hey dad ... have fun?", Bunza snickered.

"If you only knew, my son, if you only knew.", Inuyasha commented back while Sesshoumaru merely huffed his disgust,

"You really need to learn some self control, little brother.", he chided.

"And you really need to learn to appreciate the beauty of mating instead of using it just as a means to reproduce.", Inuyasha shot back.

Shinta, as if watching a tennis match, looked between the two bickering brothers. Adding his own comment, he said,

"If it's all the same to you, Uncle, I think I'd rather be sex-starved like dad. Women are just too damn luscious to ignore.", he said, as his brothers giggled, his uncle rolled his eyes, and his father commented,

"That's my boy!"

This was too much for some of the younger boys, who faked gagging reflexes and Shane piped up,

"Can we quit talking about this? It's gross."

"I'm glad to see some of your sons have some self-respect.", Sesshoumaru commented dryly.

"No, we just haven't managed to corrupt them yet. They're too young.", said Kai, as laughter rang out through the room.

"So, Otou-san, what's on the agenda for today, or should I say tomorrow since today is nearly over?", asked Yasha.

"Yea, are we gonna go hunt, fish, boat, kill Naraku, what?", asked Shirrow.

"**_We_** aren't gonna do anything. However, Sesshoumaru, your mother and I will be going after Naraku and Adimara. Yasha, now that Miroku is here, do you have the eight jewel shards?"

"Uh, yea, but, Otou-san, you don't really expect us to just sit back and let you three go off on your own to fight that idiot.", Yasha said.

"Why not?", Sesshoumaru asked, "It's not your fight."

"It's not? This weirdo brings back the Shichinin-Tai to attempt to kill us pups and it's not our fight? How dare you say that to us.", Yasha argued.

"It's your Otou-san's responsibility to avenge you - not yours.", Sesshoumaru said, raising his voice.

"You make it sound like we're puppies that need to be protected by our daddy. ", Yasha commented.

"You don't even know Naraku! Inuyasha ... DAMN IT ... knock some sense into your offspring!", Sesshoumaru demanded his younger brother, who was sitting there thoughtfully listening to the argument,

"He makes a good point, Sesshoumaru. And besides, I would love to see the look on their faces if we were to show up with 68 male pups to face Naraku and Kagome were to show up with 47 female pups to face Adimara. I think Naraku would shit himself to death!", Inuyasha said with a cocky smirk.

The younger pups began counting on their fingers. Ian piped up,

"Hey dad, I think you skipped a few of us."

"Yea, dad,", said Quinn, "68 male pups stops short of us. You missed 7 males."

"And 9 females.", said Jacinta.

"What about me?" asked Shane.

"No he didn't!", Kagome said, "You're much too young!"

"Wait! I"m 60 years old!", said Jacinta.

"I'm 21.", said Ian.

"Speak for yourself,", commented Chance, "I may be 55 but I have no desire to go battle this dude."

"Yea, I'll stay here and watch the younger pups.", said Skylar.

"But ... but ...", stammered Shane.

"YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!", chorused Kagome, Inuyasha and a few of the older pups.

"Shut your stupid mouth, dickweed! You ain't going!", said Dakota.

"Leave it to Shane to try to challenge dad.", said Sage.

"Shut up Spice girl!", Shane commented cockily.

"Brainwave!", she shouted back.

"All right! All right you two ... both of you quit it before I punish you both.", Inuyasha said, loudly.

"She started it."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

**"ENOUGH!" **, Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs, bringing both pups to silence. Actually, the whole room became silent at his command.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, and said,

"Now why did we have so many pups?"

Before Kagome could say anything, Sesshoumaru dryly stated,

"Because you can't keep your damn pants zipped!"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Discussions continued about how best to go after Naraku. Mostly, the discussions were whether or not Inuyasha's pups should make a stand, with the count going about 120 for it and 1 against it, Sesshoumaru proving his worth by standing up to Inuyasha, Kagome and most of their offspring. Sesshoumaru's wife and pups stayed quiet and watched the whole thing unfold.

As night fell, a knock was heard at the door and Cheyenne went to answer it. Coming back with the guest, she interupted the discussions,

"Uh, Lily?", she said, almost timidly.

"KOUGA?", responded Inuyasha sharply as he turned around, "What the hell are you doin' here?"

"Oh, dad, forgot to tell ya, Kouga flew in with me.", said Lily, sheepishly.

"And you told him where our compund was?", Inuyasha directed the question to Lily as he raised his voice. Lily just shrugged and smiled.

Inuyasha turned to Kouga but, Kouga was distracted,

"Kagome.", he said, almost seductively, "My how beautiful you are after all these years.", Kouga wrapped his hands in hers and held them as he smiled at her.

Inuyasha quickly placed himself between Kagome and Kouga and said,

"Wolf, drop her hands before I slice your arms off."

"Oh, you still here, puppy? You're telling me you're not tired of this moron, Kagome, after all this time?"

The display caused numerous stares amongst the pups as well as some giggles over Inuyasha's jealous overture.

"Well, Kouga ...", Kagome started to explain when Inuyasha interupted her,

"Don't talk to this jerk, Kagome. I still have a few things to settle with him.", Inuyasha snarled.

Kouga sighed, "You'd think after a few hundred years you'd lose the arrogance, mutt-face."

"I'M NOT ARROGANT!", Inuyasha yelled, getting right in Kouga's face.

Undeterred, Kouga looked around casually, "So, these your puppies, puppy? How many ya got?"

Relaxing a bit, Inuyasha replied proudly, "122!"

"Really? That many, huh?"

"Yes, we just finished a chat on that and about his lack of self control.", commented Sesshoumaru.

Kouga huffed, "LACK of self control? Give me a break. If Kagome was my mate for this long, we would've had at least 300 by now!"

Kieran leaned over to Yasha and whispered,

"Wolves are more sex-hungry than dad? Why ain't me an Kentaro humping anything that moves?", causing Yasha to spit out his drink in a fit of laughter.

"I ain't a baby machine, ya know!", Kagome made her presence known.

Sesshoumaru could only look at Kagome. She wasn't a baby machine? Married over 400 years with 122 pups and he was married over 300 years with a mere 7 pups and she wasn't a baby machine? He simply shook his head at the thought.

Trying to change the subject, Sesshoumaru spoke,

"Shouldn't we be discussing Naraku?"

"Yes, we should. Thank you Uncle for getting us back into that direction.", Yasha said.

"Which brings me back to why the hell are you here, Kouga?", Inuyasha pressed again.

"To make sure that Naraku is killed off for good this time. Obviously, you fucked it up the last time, dog-turd."

"No. The last time he was dead. We just didn't know he had a mate who was a witch. She revived him.", said Inuyasha.

"So we need to kill the wicked witch. I'm game.", said Kouga.

"That's Kagome's job.", said Inuyasha.

"You mean you're still going around putting Kagome in danger?"

Inuyasha sighed and slapped Kouga's head, "Idiot! Witch magic can't compete with demon powers. Lest you've forgotten, Kagome IS a Mystic Fire Sorceress ... probably **the** most gifted around in our world. And she's taught our daughters well.", Inuyasha said proudly.

"What? You plannin' on bring your children along with you? Can't fight your own battles, pup?", Kouga snidely commented.

"Here we go again!", sighed Shirrow.

"Hey Uncle, now you have an ally!", commented Chance.

"Kouga. Seriously. Think about it. All of us against him. It's the perfect offense and defense.", Inuyasha said, defending his decision to bring his pups.

"It's their lives. I don't care what you do.", Kouga responded, "But, I'll protect Kagome."

"Like hell you will. I protect Kagome."

Kagome sat down at a table. Jasmine asked,

"Has it always been like this, Okaa-san?"

"Yup."

Yasha started the next conversation,

"We need to find Naraku and Adimara. I doubt they'll be at the house."

"And I doubt Kagura will tell us anything.", Sesshoumaru said.

"I might know someone who may know where he is.", Kagome said, thoughtfully.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Kagome went into the kitchen where it was quiet and picked up the cordless phone. Her fingers danced across the dial as she dialed the number. The phone on the other end rang and a female voice picked up,

"Hello?"

"Hello, Lizzie?"

"Yes?"

"This is Kagome Kateitenma."

"Ohhh Hi! How are you? I didn't recognize the name on the caller id. How's things?"

"Good. Good. Listen, I know you wanted to meet my family. Plus, I have a few questions for you that I think you may be able to answer. Can I pick you up tomorrow morning?"

"Sure. About what time?"

"Would 8ish work for you?"

"Yea, sure. Ahh, Kagome, may I ask what the questions are about?"

"About Jones."

"Oh, ok. Do you want me to bring my clippings?"

"Sure, that would be great."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. I can't wait to meet your family. Bye-Bye."

"Ok, see you tomorrow. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Kagome re-entered the dining hall to see that Inuyasha and Kouga were still tossing barbs at each other. It was obvious the gathered group was growing tired of the bickering. In an effort to stop it, Kagome walked into her bedroom and reached into Inuyasha's jewelry box. She pulled out the old subjugation necklace and a beautiful heavy, Italian gold link necklace. Going back out into the dining hall, she folded her hands into a prayer position, with the subjugation necklace threaded between her fingers. The necklace started to fade from view and reappeared on Inuyasha's neck.

Feeling the necklace appear on his neck, Inuyasha stopped his end of the bickering,

"What the hell?", he said, touching the necklace and looking over to Kagome, who had repositioned herself in her meditation position with the other necklace,

"Oh no! Oh hell no!", he cried out, "Kagome!"

"Hahahaha. Looks like she put you back on your leash puppy!", snickered Kouga.

"Don't laugh so fast Kouga. She's aiming for you next.", Inuyasha said, with panic in his voice.

"Huh?", was all Kouga coould get out, as the chain link necklace appeared around his neck, "Hmmm...Italian gold. Ya got good taste puppy."

**"SIT"**

Both men went crashing face-first to the floor, raising cheers and claps from the group.

"Awww, man. Kagome!", Inuyasha whined, "Remove these things will ya."

"Stop bickering! Both of you. Or I'll use that word a hundred times. Just a little while ago, you were chastising your own pups for bickering. Now YOU grow up!", she commanded.

The fate of the two men caused ripples of giggles and laughter from the group. Even Sesshoumaru cracked a smile.

The two men got up and Kagome continued,

"As long as Kouga is a guest in our house, and yes he IS a guest,", she said to halt the words that Inuyasha was starting to say, "Those necklaces will remain on. Got it?"

Inuyasha mumbled something under his breath as he turned to go into the living room, the only clear word heard was,

"Bitch!"

Kouga followed him, still admiring the necklace he now wore,

"Hey, puppy, this is very nice. How much did you pay for it? I'll buy it from you."

"I dunno. Ask the Queen Witch over there. She bought it for me."

"Hmmm. I'll just have to do that.", Kouga said, as the two men disappeared.

"And now they chat like buddies.", sighed Shirrow, shaking his head.

"So, mama, who did you call?", asked Izayoi.

"A friend I met at the library when we first came down on vacation. She's the one that clued me in to Jones being a demon."

"Cool. Maybe she can help.", said Rikiya.

"I'm hoping so. I'm picking her up in the morning. Around 8ish."

Obviously not paying close attention to the conversation, Shane piped up.

"AM?"

"WooHoo! Intelligent nimrod!", said Kellen.

"Hey, Einstein, you mean you actually figured out that MORNING is AM?", said Sage, as she ruffled his hair, causing him to slap her hand away.

A few of the older pups just snickered and shook their heads,

"Kids! Good thing we were never like thet, eh, Okaa-san?", asked Bunza.

"Oh, never.", agreed Kagome.

"NEVER?", chorused Shane, Kellen and Sage.

"Nope. They were never like you. They were worse."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The next morning, Kagome picked up Lizzie at 8 and drove her back to the compound. Lizzie was surprised to see them enter a mountain cave,

"You LIVE here?"

"Not all the time, no. Well, a couple of my children do. But, my husband and I live on a huge ranch just west of the Canadian Rockies."

"Wow.", was all Lizzie could comment.

Pulling into the parking area, the two women got out and went inside. Lizzie was shocked to see so many people inside the house,

"All they all your children, Kagome?"

"Hmm, most are. 122 of them. But, then there is my husband, his brother, his brother's wife and their 7 children, my oldest son's wife, Yuki and my granddaughter Emily. Oh, and then there is Kouga, a friend of ours."

"You had 122 children? Your body looks fabulous. I'm jealous. What's your secret?"

"Magic spell. Placed on me many, many eons ago. Keeps me young.", Kagome said, smiling.

Kagome got the attention of all present and introduced Lizzie,

"Since there is so many of you and only one of her, I'll introduce her and you can all introduce yourselves as you get the chance.", she said.

Her introduction of Lizzie caused a group of male pups to chorus a line from "Animaniacs",

"He - ll - o Nurse!"

Along with a few whistles, causing Kagome to say,

"Now Now boys, calm down."

Lizzie's reaction was to blush deeply. Before the topic turned to Jones/Naraku, Lizzie had a chance to talk to a few of the people there. She was especially fascinated by the fact that Sesshoumaru and Kouga were full demons. Talking to Kouga, she said,

"Are you mated, too, Kouga?"

"Yea, my mate Ayame and I have been together for nearly 400 years.", he boasted.

"Wow. And do you have children too?", she asked.

"Of course. At last count we had 525 pups and, let's see, oh, 978 grandpups. Then there's the grandpups' pups. And those pups' pups."

"WHOA. How do you have so many?"

"I'm a wolf, my dear, and so is my mate. When you have an average litter of 4 or 5 pups a year, it's easy."

"A year?", Lizzie gasped.

"Of course. That's my mate's role. To populate."

"So where are they all?"

"Well, when you have that many, you do lose some, I'm afraid. But most live in Japan. Not all have been able to achieve human form. Some of my pups are strictly wolves. They're still demons but look like wolves."

Inuyasha called everyone together and the topic turned to Jones/Naraku and where to find him. Lizzie immediately spoke up,

"That's easy. He's in Jamesville. He runs an insurance office there. His name is Clayton Walters."

Sesshoumaru's face paled at the name, "Did you say Clayton Walters?"

"Yes."

"Why, do you know this guy?", Inuyasha queried..

"He sold insurance to some of my workers. Became friends with some of them."

"These guys he became friends with, they wouldn't happen to be the guys who left your office under the spell?", asked Inuyasha.

"And messed with your car?", asked Yasha.

"Yes they would."

"With a friend like Naraku...", started Shaoran.

"But, this Walters looked nothing like Naraku.", Sesshoumaru continued.

"Magic spell?", offered Bunza.

"Nah. We could all see through it.", said Izayoi.

"Unless it came from a high ranking witch.", said Inuyasha.

"Adimara?", suggested Ian.

"I said high ranking. Your mother defeated her way back when - when she was still a novice.", Inuyasha said.

"Plastic surgery?", suggested Phillip.

"Not for the 1800's and such.", said William

"Bunza may have a point.", Kagome admitted, "Magic."

"It can't be a spell.", Inuyasha insisted, "Sesshoumaru could see through a simple spell like that."

"Adimara calls herself a White Witch. But the magic I'm talking about is dark magic."

"Dark magic?"

"Yes. When you bring a person back from the dead you need a body to house the soul. Preferably, their original body, even if you have to recreate it from ashes."

"Ok. Go on.", said Inuyasha.

"If you can't get the original body then you can house the soul in a body of another until you can retrieve the original body."

"We destroyed Naraku's body.", said Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, we did. So how do you get back a body that was destroyed?", said Inuyasha.

"By killing and absorbing the blood of innocents.", Kagome said, sadly.

"How many innocents?", asked Yasha.

"I don't remember the exact number, but it represents the degree of severity of destruction of the body."

"So, what you are saying is, that Adimara revived Naraku without a body, using at least one other hapless person's body, and they are killing people in their schemes to be able to retrieve Naraku's previous body?", queried Inuyasha.

"That's what I'm saying. I've never heard it done before, but, yea, that's the theory.", Kagome said, "There's just one thing, though."

"What's that?", asked Inuyasha.

"They only have so long to finish the job."

"Why's that?"

"Because after a few centuries, the soul begins to eat away at its wrong body. Kinda like acid on the skin."

"That could explain why Naraku hasn't shown himself to us,", Inuyasha theorized, "Instead we've seen Kagura, Kanna, Tsubaki, the Band of Seven and Adimara. But, not Naraku himself."

"I thought you said he doesn't sully his own hands dad?", asked Kellen.

"He's cocky, though. He likes to show up to see his handiwork.", said Kouga.

"You know, I kinda think we got mixed up into this earlier than Naraku expected.", commented Yasha.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Earlier than expected? You mean you think Naraku was intending to come after us from the start?", queried a nervous Jacinta.

"Well, duh, why the heck do you think he's trying to be revived and get his body back? To play tiddlywinks?", cracked Kentaro.

"Kentaro's right. The only reason Naraku has to come back is to take possession of the sacred jewel, get revenge on those who killed him ..." started Inuyasha.

"And try and take over the world.", finished Yasha. His offhanded comment drew some giggles from a couple pups,

"What's so funny?", asked their annoyed father, which only drew more giggles.

"Nuthin' dad,",snicker snicker "Nuthin' at all.", said Yasuo.

"Ok, before we go any further, fill us in and get the giggles out.", commanded their father.

Yasuo and Shima forced themselves to stop giggling as they changed their voices to sound like "Pinky and the Brain"

Yasuo - "So whaddya want to do tonight, Naraku?"

Shima - "Same thing we do every night, Adimara, TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

Laughing uncontrollably over their little joke, the boys soon had others laughing at their weirdness. Sesshoumaru just shook his head and commented,

"Your pups really need to be set straight, Inuyasha."

"Awww, Uncle, you need to lighten up.", cracked Hajime, still giggling from his brothers' antics.

"We are about to go into battle. This is why you should not go, because you do not take it seriously.", Sesshoumaru said in his quiet, commanding voice.

"Geez, Uncle, it may be a battle but it's not like in the feudal era.", commented Yasha, "We march into Jamesville, it'll be like the Union Army marching into Atlanta. As we stand right now, I think our presence in Jamesville will, like, double the population."

"And we can surround the enemy and take him out before he even realizes what hit him.", said Shaoran.

"That would require quiet and I have never seen your father, in my entire life, enter a battle quietly.", remarked Sesshoumaru.

"We'll gag him.", said Bunza.

"Or have Okaa-san place a mute spell on him.", said Jasmine.

"Hey, now wait a god-damn minute you guys!", Inuyasha started, as the giggling started up again. Maybe his pups could use a lesson in self-control.

Yasha sighed, "Either way, we outnumber him and can out gun him. He's toast."

"I doubt he'll be that easy.", said a female voice. It was Lizzie.

"Huh?", a few people chorused.

"Jamesville is dead until crab season starts in October. Only the natives live there. It's not a beach resort, it's just the docks. There's some fishing year round and some of the mainland locals go to the fish market there. But, if all of you go onto the island at once, now, Jones/Walters/Naraku, whoever he is, will know the gig is up. He'll split."

"That's true." mused Inuyasha, "Hey, Yasha, getting back to your original thought, why else do you think we got pulled into this early? I agree that Naraku was scheming to be brought back to avenge his own death ..."

"He was in a quiet town, preparing for more deaths. And then you, his arch enemy, went on vacation near where he was powering up, but he wasn't ready to battle you yet. To prevent you from destroying his plans, he launched what attacks he could on you. From having our secret known to neighbors, to capturing your soul so you went on a rampage, to reviving long dead foes. Anything to keep you occupied until his transformation was complete."

"Dad's rampage could have been part of Naraku's plan. The deaths of more innocents.", Izayoi said, passing a squirming Tia to her mother for feeding.

Lizzie looked at them wide-eyed. '_The deaths of innocents? Could they be talking about the wild animal rampage the other day?', _she thought, as she looked at Inuyasha.

"How did you manage to cover that up, Uncle? I haven't looked at a paper yet.", asked Bunza.

"There's an animal experiment lab not far from here. I basically let slip that a giant, hybrid, white, coyote/wolf/wild dog escaped. Also said we killed it. Created a fake to show off to the world."

"At least you made it part dog,", Kouga said smugly, crossing his arms and leaning back on his chair, "I'd hate to think you'd put that kind of blame all on us wolves."

"We ain't wild, you mangy beast.", Inuyasha snidely commented.

"That's your opinion.", shot back Kouga.

Kagome had a look of sheer anger on her face, "Don't you make me say the word ..."

Sweatdrops appeared on both men's foreheads at her words. Lizzie didn't understand Kagome, but she understood what they were talking about. She had heard the news about the so-called animal rampage and the death of the culprit. It was false? Kagome's husband was to blame? Her conscience bothered her,

"I'm sorry, but, are you saying that the animal that they showed on the news WASN'T the one responsible for all those killings?", she spoke up.

Now it was nearly everyone's turn there to sweatdrop. Inuyasha, already suffering from the knowledge, never looked at her. Kagome spoke up and explained about Kanna and her mirror,

"Without his human soul, Inuyasha no longer had a conscience. He was just a rampaging demon."

"Is that an excuse? Kouga and Sesshoumaru are full-demons and I don't see them going on murder rampages.", Lizzie said, shocked.

"The demon blood within him is too strong for a half-demon. When his human soul was sucked out, the primitive side of his demon blood took control.", Sesshoumaru tried to explain.

"30 men, women and dogs were killed. I don't accept that. He should pay for what he's done.", she replied adamantly, drawing a hushed silence from the crowd.

"It's not an excuse, no.", said Inuyasha quietly, "And I live with the torment every day and I will for the rest of my natural life. But, to turn myself in and pay for my crimes, as you say, would turn our world, the demon world, upside down. We can't risk that."

"How can I live knowing the culprit is still walking around? I would be an accomplice.", Lizzie said, quietly.

"I can take care of that.", said Sesshoumaru, quietly.

"Huh?", said Lizzie.

"No, Sesshoumaru. I'll handle it", Kagome said, getting up from the table and approaching Lizzie, who, for the first time ever, backed away.

"Don't be afraid Lizzie. I would never hurt you.", Kagome said quietly, as she placed her left hand on Lizzie's forehead to perform a memory spell, and said, "You know it was really that wild, hybrid beast they showed on the news that did all the killings, right?"

"Yes, of course. The news said so. A hybrid coyote/wolf/wild dog killed those people and it was killed also. I saw the pictures.", Lizzie said.

"Good, Lizzie. Now,", she said, turning to the others and sensing their collective sighs of relief, "Let's change the subject, shall we?"

"What were we talking about?", said Inuyasha.

"About the best time to approach Naraku.", said Yasha, quietly.

"Since Jamesville starts to get crowded in October, that would be the best time.", said Shinta.

"Won't Naraku get suspicious if all us Japanese people start flowing into Jamesville?" asked Shirrow.

"I'll create jewelry with spells of normalcy on them.", mused Kagome.

"Uhhh, been there, done that, still doesn't answer the question.", said Shirrow.

"I'll create spells of normalcy with new looks. Western looks. So we all look Canadian. It will also cover our armament - disguising our weapons to look like everyday objects, like, cell phones.", Kagome said.

"But, dad said a demon can see through those spells.", said Dakota.

"And then there is Adimara, she is a witch.", commented Sage.

"I said they could see through SIMPLE spells,", said Inuyasha, "Give your mother some credit. SHE is a sorceress. I think that's a little higher up on the totem pole than just plain witch and the spell won't be a basic spell.

"October will be good for me,", said Kagome, "I'll need this time to prepare the spells on the jewelry."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The next few months would pass with a flurry of activity among the demon clan. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru went back to their positions and worked as if nothing had ever happened. As promised, none of Sesshoumaru's family got involved. He sent his wife and pups back to their compund in Japan for protection. Inuyasha's clan, however, were deep in involvement. As Kagome presented each of her offspring with new normalcy jewely, that pup took his or her post.

To keep an eye on Kagura and the ghost house, 10 pups, led by Kowaro, the water sprite hanyou, went back to live in the tiny vacation town of Harington where it had all started. 15 pups, led by Shaoran, went up to live in Wellington, where Naraku was spending time when not in Jamesville. 5 male pups took jobs as fishermen in the tiny village of Jamesville and 2 female pups started working in the Jamesville fish market as fish mongers. 2 other female pups took jobs in the local Jamesville tavern. Their arrivals were carefully planned so that it didn't seem unusual. By the time the end of October was nearing, all the pups were in their assigned spots and had their new "identities".

As the crab fishing season drew near, men hoping for easy money, started pouring into the tiny village. This was the cue for more pups to go into Jamesville, posing as wanna be fishermen. Yasha, Shirrow and Bunza made regular trips to Jamesville using their cabin cruisers and posing as day fishermen.

As various pups made sightings of their prey, they would report in to Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru using cell phone walkie talkies set to a never used frequency. Kentaro, the science and computer whiz, set up a monitoring system so that he could tell if anyone was picking up the signal. Lizzie stayed with Izayoi, Kouga and Mashai in the compound and helped monitor activities. As the weeks had gone by, all suspects had been accounted for except one. Naraku. He had not made his appearance yet. Trying to entice him out, Satoshi went to the insurance office run by "Walters" to buy insurance. His paperwork was handled by simple office girls. He even insisted on meeting the owner, because, as he told them, he liked to know who he did business with. They girls merely informed him that their boss was "away on business."

"They weren't even demon girls.", he radioed in to Kentaro.

"Were they pretty?", Kentaro called back.

"Nope. Nothing to write home about."

Sesshoumaru wondered if this would even be the year that Naraku would plan the disaster.

"I guess it depends on how many policies he has written.", said Inuyasha.

"And how much longer his borrowed body can hold out.", Sesshoumaru acknowledged.

"That too.", Inuyasha agreed.

Kagome had been keeping herself busy looking for the spell that Adimara was using. It was such an evil spell, and very outdated, that Kagome found herself looking in ancient spellbooks and scrolls. By the beginning of October, she stumbled upon the scroll that had the spell. So old was it, that it nearly disintegrated in her hands and she had to look at it with a flashlight in a darkened room. Finding the information she wanted, she hurried to the room where Kentaro was monitoring the cell calls.

Picking up the cell, she radioed to Inuyasha,

"I have the information about the spell.", she told him.

"Which information?", he asked.

"How many souls needed for a completely destroyed body."

"How many?"

"20,000."

There was dead silence on the other side, then,

"Did you say, TWENTY THOUSAND?"

"Yes, I did."

"Christ, how many people have they murdered so far, do you know?"

"From what Lizzie and I have been able to come up with so far, including the deaths this summer, about 18,000."

"He's close. He's probably gonna strike soon then."

"Kagome.", Sesshoumaru's voice came on the line, "If he doesn't succeed what happens when the soul destroys the borrowed body?"

"It disintegrates."

"What happens to the soul?"

"Adimara would have about a year to find another body. Then the horror would be able to start again."

"And if Adimara was gone ... there would be no body to perform the spell, correct?", said Inuyasha.

"Correct. If nobody performs the spell after 12 moons the soul goes to where it was destined to go when it died.", said Kagome.

"So we must make sure Adimara is taken down.", said Sesshoumaru.

"Ok, Kagome. Call me back if you get any other news. Love you. Bye. ", said Inuyasha.

"I think we should be glad that Adimara had nothing to do with any major events like the Holocaust. I'd hate to think what Naraku could be doing to the world.", Kentaro commented after Kagome hung up.

"We haven't destoyed them yet. If we don't soon, you will see what Naraku plans to do with the world.", said Kagome, as she walked out of the room.

Kentaro thought for a moment and contacted Kieran in Wellington. When Kieran answered, Kentaro said,

"Hey, little brother, I need a favor."


	33. Chapter 33

_**I keep forgetting to put this in .. I don't own Inuyasha and other characters created by Rumiko Takahashi or anyone involved in the Inuyasha franchise. I do own my characters however. **_

_**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR KIND REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

Chapter 33

"What favor do you need, Onii-san?", asked Kieran. Although they had been adopted by the dog family hundreds of years before, the two blood brothers were closest to each other in times of crisis. Kentaro knew he could count on his younger sibling for everything.

"I need you to find your way into Naraku's insurance office."

"What for?"

"A couple things. One, to see if we can discover where he's hiding and two, to find out how many policies he's written in the Jamesville/Wellington area."

"Why?"

"Don't ask right now."

"Ok, I suppose this has to do with my expertise at lock picking."

"Yea, but be careful. The place could have cameras."

"Not a problem. Jasmine taught me that invisibility spell a long time ago, remember?", said Kieran, smugly.

"Still remember it?"

"Better than I think Jasmine remembers her punishment for teaching it to me.", Kieran laughed.

"Yes, I remember Papa saying that you, of all people, shouldn't know an invisibility spell. You were already the best at disappearing when he wanted you and you were a Class A thief as a kid.", Kentaro agreed, then quickly said,

"Gotta go. Someone's coming. I'll talk to you tomorrow.", Kentaro said, and he closed down the line as Izayoi walked in,

Hey, Onii-san, my turn to sit and monitor the calls."

"Oh, yea, sure. No problem, imoto.", Kentaro said, getting up from his chair.

"Oh, by the way, Shippou is here."

Kentaro's eyebrows rose, "He is? Why?"

"Otou-san felt that Okaa-san should give Shippou's family new normalcy jewelry right now. So he's here to pick it up for his family."

"Is Daicho here?", Kentaro asked, speaking about Shippou's fox demoness wife.

"No. Apparantly one of their kits had homework to complete and she refused to leave him alone for fear he would try to eat it."

"Eat ... his homework?"

"Yea ...demon history. He hates it."

"Ohhh. Must be Saito. He hates history. Too bad. I love looking at Daicho. She's one foxy fox.", Kentaro laughed as he walked out of the room.

Walking out into the living room, Kentaro quickly spotted the short fox demon,

"Hey Shippou ... what's shaking my main man?"

Turning around, Shippou shook his tail and said,

"My tail ..ok?", he said with a hearty laugh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kieran sat at the little coffee shop in Wellington, across the street from "Walters Insurance Agency", waiting for night fall. He had recently discovered the little shop and found out that their food was to die for. So was the little waitress who worked the evening shift. Downing his 6th bacon double cheeseburger, large helping of cheese fries and large chocolate milkshake, he sat and watched the world go by, especially the coming and goings happening across the street.

"I can't believe you ate a sixth serving of cheeseburger, fries and shake. You must have one hell of a metabolism. I don't see an ounce of fat on you.", said a female voice. It was Debby, the waitress that Kieran had his eye on.

"And you won't find an ounce of fat anywhere on this body. I've got abs of steel!", he said, pounding his stomach.

"Do you want anymore?"

"Sure."

"Aren't you full yet? And why are you here? You've been in here everyday for a while now."

"And I will keep on coming back until you give me your phone number."

"No, I said. My mom would kill me if I gave my phone number to a stranger."

"Give me your phone number and we won't be strangers. Besides, I told you, my name is Kieran, I'm 21 and I'll tell you everything else over dinner."

"Oh ok ..if I give you my number will you leave before you die of a heart attack from all this greasy food you're eating?"

"Well, no. Can't leave just yet. But, I will stop ordering the cheeseburgers!"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Ok ... it's 604-456-2123."

"Great. Now whaddya have for dessert?"

"Fresh Apple Pie."

"MMMmm. Sounds good. Warm please, with a scoop of vanilla ice cream, some cinnamon on the ice cream and don't forget the whipped cream and cherry!"

"Boy ...how can you eat all that?"

"My mother says I'm hollow."

"Must be."

After eating his apple pie, Kieran decided it was dark enough to make his move. Paying his bill, he walked out and walked around the block. Finding a tall oak, he looked around to make sure no one was out and about, and jumped to the highest limbs. Casting the invisibility spell, he hopped back down and casually walked over to the back of the building that housed the insurance agency. Using his long wolf claw, he quickly unlocked the lock. Looking around again (to make sure that no one would see a door opening by itself), he slipped inside.

It was a small, well kept office. Kieran found the file cabinet and just as easily unlocked it. Searching through the files, he kept count in his head all the ones with local addresses. As he finished counting, he let out a soft whistle. Then he heard a sound. He didn't recognize the sound, so he carefully pushed the drawer in and stood quietly to see if anyone was coming. When no one showed up, he started to leave, figuring he had the information Kentaro wanted and more. As he headed past a back room, he heard some voices,

"Adimara, we need to finish this soon. This body won't last much longer."

"We just need to wait until the ships are full for crab season and Jamesville is full of the families waving them off. HAHAHA! They won't know what hit them! It will be the greatest unnatural natural disaster the world has ever seen!"

Kieran walked closer to the door when CREAK! went the floor. Kieran stopped dead, cursing himself.

"Who's there?", said a woman, opening the door and looking out. It was Adimara. And what Kieran saw inside made him want to wretch. Was this Naraku?


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Who is it, Adimara?"

"No one I can see.", said Adimara.

"Then what made the floor creak?"

"I said, no one that I can see. But, I can sense an invisibility spell."

Adimara began to reach her hand in front of her, feeling for the culprit. Kieran knew enough about the spell that he knew, if he moved, Adimara would be able to detect him from the fuzzy movement of the background, so he had to stay still. When he saw her eyes move away from him, trying to detect such a movement, he made his move and quickly sidestepped out of the way. While Adimara moved forward, feeling for the suspect, Kieran slipped out the back door and ran as fast as he could away from there.

"Damn! It left.", said Adimara, seeing the door open and shut quickly.

"It's probably one of the mutt's brats. I told you not to underestimate Inuyasha or Kagome."

"I haven't seen any of their bratty offspring anywhere near here.", Adimara said.

"Nor have they been seen at the house here in Canada or anywhere in Japan. Only Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Kagome have been seen. How do you hide over 100 kids?"

"There's no possible way."

"Only by a spell that could cover their identities."

" A normalcy spell? Please, Naraku, give me some credit. I am a witch, I can see through normalcy spells."

"But Kagome is a sorceress, is she not? While you are a mere witch."

"Mere? Naraku, please, I am your mate. You'd think you could give me some credit."

"If only I had made Kagome my mate when I had had the chance. Inuyasha would never have defeated me. And I wouldn't have a wimpy son like Mashai."

These words angered Adimara. For everything she had been through. Everything she had done for him. And he was wishing for that Kagome bitch to be his mate? Her resolve grew. She would finally defeat Kagome.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kieran ran to where he was staying. Radioing back to base, he got Izayoi,

"Sis, quick, get Kentaro on the line. And Otou-san. Please.", he said with panic in his voice.

"Whoa, slow down, what's wrong?"

"Please, just get them on the phone."

"I'm here, Kieran,", he heard his father's voice on the line, "What's up?"

"Papa, I just saw Naraku!"

"WHAT? Where?"

"He's in the building where he has the insurance business."

"Wait! How do you know this?"

"Because I went in there tonight. I just came from there."

"Why the fuck were you in there?"

"Because Kentaro asked me too."

Inuyasha turned around in his seat and stared at his wolf hanyou son, who simply lowered his ears and avoided his father's gaze.

"Well talk later about what would you do if Kentaro asked you to jump off a cliff, but for now, did he see you?"

"No, but Adimara suspected someone was there. I used the invisibility spell."

Inwardly cursing another one of his pups, Inuaysha calmly replied, "What did you see?"

"Well, first I found the files. Dad, he has over 4000 policies in this area. Mostly to fisherman and their families. These policies are worth millions, perhaps billions."

"That tells me he'll have the money to do whatever he wants.", said Kagome, who entered the room.

"But dad, Naraku is ...he's, like, really messed up. He was in this, like, pinkish ball, floating and his skin is all eaten away in spots like his face, neck, chest. Oh, it's disgusting."

"So, he is planning something.", said Inuyasha.

"Yea, dad he is. Adimara called it the most 'unnatural natural disaster the world has ever seen.' and it's planned for when crab season opens."

"Well, crab season officially opens at midnight on the 25th of October. The day before, Jamesville is filled with families of the fishermen saying goodbye. The local tavern holds a fishing festival for everybody.", said Lizzie.

"Perfect timing for an 'unnatural natural disaster.' ", said Inuyasha.

"Something like a tidal wave would take out Jamesville, Wellington and a couple other small towns along the coast.", said Kagome.

"Economic disaster for British Columbia.", said Lizzie.

"And a success for Naraku.", said Inuyasha.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

October 24 dawned bright and clear. The residents of Jamesville began opening up their homes and few shops for the families set to arrive. The local tavern started barbequeing early in the morning. It wasn't long before the sweet smells of shrimp, fish and other sea scents filled the air along with the numerous seagulls that kept trying to steal some of the food.

The area was gayly decorated with balloons, streamers and such. The island was crowded, filled with the families and their fishermen who would leave at the stroke of midnight. This was an ample opportunity for the pups to be present all over the island, each armed with a cell phone walkie talkie, a sword, and a high caliber pistol or rifle.

Kowaro and his crew was the first to be alerted to something in Harington. William began a search of the ghost house and ran into Kagura and Kanna,

"So, you're one of his pups, are you?", Kagura said.

"What are you talking about?", said William.

"Don't mess with me, half-demon. You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of Inuyasha's sons. The humans can't see this house."

"Fine. So what if I am?"

"Because Kanna and I no longer want to be enslaved by Naraku."

"You ... you're gonna betray him?"

"On one condition. We want asylum in the demon world. They know who we are and we won't be able to survive without protection from a high ranking demon. I know Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are the highest ranking demons in our world. Save us and we'll tell you all we know."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because if you couldn't, Kanna would have had your soul sucked out of you by now."

"Good point. But, without an ok from my uncle or father, you stay with us here in Harington. After this is over, I'll talk to them about asylum. The choice is theirs alone to make. But you helping us will make a good impression."

"Fine. Let's go."

William brought Kagura and Kanna down to where his 10 siblings were staying. The sibling in command, Kowaro, was shocked at what William told him,

"So why the hell did you bring her here ... where Kanna can suck out ALL of our souls?", asked Kowaro.

"Because the 11 of us losing are souls are better than the whole clan. Would you rather me have taken her to the compound?", said William.

"Point taken.", said Kowaro.

Kowaro went over to where Kagura and Kanna stood,

"Ok. So give us what you know."

"Naraku is on the verge of death. Tonight is his last chance to redeem his body. Adimara is planning to cause multiple natural disasters starting with an earthquake in the north Pacific at around 1 pm. She will be shutting down all the Tsunami warning devicesin the regions. She's not just planning on Canada being hit, but also Japan, Indonesia and the United States. No one is safe."

"Why is she looking for so many deaths? Naraku needs only about 2000, right?"

"So you know? What you don't know is that Adimara wants to replace Kagome as Mystic Sorceress amongst the demons. She plans on killing Kagome, but the black magic she's using demands the sacrifice of over a million souls."

"A million? Is that possible?", asked Lily.

"Yes. If Tokyo gets hit with an unwarned Tsunami ... that's a million souls right there. Not including California, Oregon, Washington, Alaska, and British Columbia.", said Kowaro.

"Adimara is planning a few major earthquakes along the faults as well.", advised Kagura.

"We need to let dad know. And quick.", said William.

Kowaro radioed his father and told him everything Kagura had told them. At first, he was skeptical because it came from Kagura but Sesshoumaru convinced him to accept it. Kagome hurried down to her library of spell books and scrolls and found a black magic book detaling spells using nature. Bringing it up to the room where Sesshoumaru, Kouga and Inuyasha waited, she informed them,

"There are quite a few spells in here she could use. And the can be used consecutively.", she advised the men.

"How do we stop her?", asked Kouga.

"I'm going to need some help. It will take more than just one sorceress to be able to stop these spells."

"You have the girls. They can help you.", said Inuyasha.

"I'm gonna need them.", she agreed.

"Now what about the Tsunami warning system. If she shuts that down ...", Kouga started.

"I'm on it, papa.", said Kentaro, "I'll pick up Jasmine in Jamesville and head to where the Tsunami control center is ..."

"Wait ... why Jasmine?", asked Inuyasha.

"Because she's the best at invisibility spells.", said Kentaro.

"I won't need her, Inuyasha, if that's what your thinking. Invisibility spells are her best spells. Better for her to go with Kentaro.", Kagome acknowledged.

"Where do we think she's going to start off these spells?", asked Kouga.

"Probably at the house in Harington. That's where the labyrinth is.", said Mashai.

"Fine. Mashai ... you go with Kagome and the girls. I'm trusting you. This is your chance to prove to me whose side you are on.", said Inuyasha.

"Right.", said Mashai.

Kagome radioed her daughters and soon 30 female pups were prepared to meet their mother to assist in spells. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kouga and Kagome donned the jewelry that would mask their identities. The men headed to Jamesville to confront Naraku while Mashai and Kagome headed to Harington to confront Adimara.

The war was on.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Like a small army marching off to battle, Kagome and Mashai met up with the female pups at Harington. Kagome gave her orders,

"Adimara is planning on using earth forces against us and the defenseless people on both sides of the Pacific. My girls who are versed in Earth Magic are going to have a big job. I will need you to keep the earth forces stilled to avoid Adimara getting an earthquake or tsumani started. Am I clear?"

"Yes!", came a chorus of voices.

"I can lead you through the labyrinth to where Adimara gets out onto the rock.", said Kagura.

"Fine.", said Kagome, "But, one false move and you're barbequed. Got it?"

"HMPH! I have no intention of taking you on, Kagome. I know when I'm not in control.", said Kagura.

"Good. Mashai, you stay here with the other men. My girls and I will take it from here.", said Kagome.

"Ok, Lady Kagome. Whatever you say.", said Mashai.

"We will all be in contact via the radios on our clothes. Kowaro, should it look like Adimara is managing to overrun the girls powers and succeed in getting the earth forces going her way, contact Yasha and your father and warn them, ok?"

"K, mother.", said Kowaro.

"And Lily,", said Kagome.

"Yes, mother?", said Lily.

"You are the only other fire witch here with us. If Adimara does manage to succeed in overpowering your sisters, blow up that rock! Do you understand?", said Kagome, seriously.

"But, mother ...you, my sisters ...", exclaimed Lily.

"The loss of us is better than the loss of over a million people. Remember that.", Kagome said, looking deep in her daughter's eyes.

Lily bravely nodded her head and Kagome said, "Alright. Let's go girls. And you too, Kagura."

The women headed up the street to Number 58, a vacant lot to normal people but an old house to the women. Entering the property and then the house, Kagura took the lead. Entering the room with the pipe organ, Kagura played the keys needed to open the sliding door. Once in the labyrinth, they followed the wind sorceress through turns and twists. After what seemed an eternity, she stopped,

"That's as far as I go. Go down that hallway and it will lead to the room where the stairs to the rock are. Adimara is in there preparing. I can sense her.", said Kagura.

"Wait! What do you mean this is as far as you go?", said Kagome.

"I'm not an idiot. I refuse to put myself in the middle of a battle between a witch and a sorceress. I value my life!", said Kagura, as she turned to leave.

"Ok girls. Invisibility spells. The strongest you know.", said Kagome.

The girls donned their cloaks and recited their spells. Once all 11 had disappeared, Kagome took the lead and walked down the hall. Opening the doow to the room, Kagome came face to face with Adimara. As Kagome distracted her prey, her girls made their way up the stairs and out on to the rock,

"Well, Adimara, my old foe. How nice to see you again. NOT!", said Kagome.

"Damn you Kagome. You think you can come in here and try to stop me? HA! I will succeed this time and Naraku will be reborn!", Adimara said, cackling.

"Over my dead body!", said Kagome.

"That can be arranged, my dear!", said Adimara.

"Ha! It's not just me your fighting. My girls will prevent you from doing any damage.", said Kagome.

"Do you think I'm dumb? I could sense your wimpy daughters marching through here and up to my rock. They won't stop me!", cried Adimara.

"No they won't! I will!",cried out Kagome, "KOGEKI", she screamed out.

"SAMATEGARU!", cried out Adimara, effectively blocking Kagome's spell.

"HONO'O!", shouted Kagome, sending a fireball towards Adimara.

Adimara managed to dodge the fireball, but the flame hit her altar, setting it ablaze.

"DAMN YOU!", Adimara yelled as she sent another spell at Kagome, "BURRAKU-HORU!"

Kagome dodged the spell and sent another back at Adimara. As the room burned around them, the two women continued to send spells back and forth. As the smoke got worse, Kagome was having trouble seeing and breathing. This was Adimara's chance. Sending off another spell, Kagome didn't see it coming and was knocked into the wall. Hitting her head, Kagome fell to the floor, unconcious.

Laughing, Adimara hurried up to the rock. She could sense that Kagome's daughters were situated around the rock but she couldn't see through their spell. Taking a chance, she began to chant in some lost language, as she called upon the forces of the sea,

"Swedac fesder oklit norlic asperanza engelicallen...", she chanted.

The girls around the rock began chanting their own spells, holding up their arms and asking for the gods to help them. The girls could feel the pressure of Adimara's spell trying to override their own, but they held firm. Minutes passed. Then a hour. Then another. Some of the girls had never used their spells before in battle and were having trouble maintaining their stance.

In the house with Mashai and Kowaro, word came over the radio from Yasha,

"DAMMIT! We got a whirlpool forming off the coast of the island. I don't know if I can maintain my position!"

"I'm losing my boat into it!", came another voice. It was Shaoran.

Bunza radioed in next, "I'm coming guys! Hold on! Please!"

Mashai looked at Lily, "C'mon. We need to go. NOW!"

Lily just stood there. How could she kill her own mother and sisters?

Mashai pulled her hand, "C'mon Lily! Let's go!"

This time Lily moved and they headed over to the ghost house. Arriving to the back of the property, they saw Adimara on the rock, hands high in the air. Lily saw her sisters surrounding the rock. Some, she could tell, were exhausted from the strain of maintaining such a powerful spell. She saw no sign of her mother. What should she do?

The radio crackled again. Bunza called over, "Yasha! Shaoran! C'mon guys jump into my boat!"

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga watched the whirlpool form from their positions. Not being able to see any movement on the boats, Inuyasha gulped hard as he watched two of the three cabin cruisers slip into the whirling water and the third boat trying desperately to pull away,

"Bunza! Bunza answer me!", he called into his radio, "Do you have Yasha and Shaoran on board?"

Static was the only response.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

_A/N: Sorry for the excrutiatingly long delay. My life has been a mess for a while now. But Merry Christmas and all that and on to the continuation of our story!_

Lily watched the rock in fear. Rooted to the spot, she found herself unable to follow her mother's orders and destroy the rock wioth her mother and sisters still there. Mashai tried to prod her,

"Lily! You must do something! Now! Or your brothers will be lost forever!", he urged.

Just then, Lily's eyes widened. Was that? Could it be? Yes! Shikigami! Her mother was alive! Only her mother could create shikigami! Her sisters weren't trained enough yet,

"Mashai! My mother's alive! Those creatures are shikigami!", Lily announced excitedly.

"Shikigami?", Mashai quizzed.

The two watched the 5 snake-like creatures fly up and wrap themselves around Adimara. As they squeezed the witch, Adimara screamed out curses to the sky and to the creatures. A weary Kagome then appeared on the rock, hands at the ready,

"You've performed your last evil spell, Adimara!", cried out Kagome.

Ordering the shikigami to release Adimara, the two witches faced each other,

"This time, ", Adimara hissed, "You won't escape from me, dammit! You will die!"

"We'll see.", exclaimed Kagome.

WIth Adimara's focus off her spell, the whirlpool faded away. Inuyasha screamed into the radio,

"BUNZAAAAAAAA!"

"Damn dad! You don't have to yell my ears off! Jeez!", came an answer from the radio.

"Well, if you would answer me! Dammit! Where are Yasha and Shaoran? Their boats were torn to bits in that whirlpool!", Inuyasha exclaimed.

"We're fine dad!", came Yasha's voice as Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief, "Now go get that asshole Naraku!"

Inuyasha spun around to face Sesshoumaru and Kouga,

"Let's go!"

The three men raced into the building where they could smell the stench of Naraku. Just as expected, he was in terrible shape. Floating around in a bubble, he was nothing more than a mere shadow of the demon he used to be,

"This is pathetic.", said Kouga, laughing.

"Ku ku ku.", Naraku laughed, mocking him. "As long as Adimara is alive, my barrier will remain unbroken. Even the Red Tetsusaiga that breaks barriers will be unable to break through."

Inuyasha cockily hung his sword across his shoulders and smiled his cocky smirk,

"We can wait. Once Kagome destroys Adimara defeating you will be a cinch."

The three men enjoyed the look of trepidation on Naraku's face,

"Yes, Naraku, Kagome is still alive. Adimara's spell over the waters is gone and she is in battle with Kagome as we speak.", Inuyasha said, cockily, belying his underrooted fear for his wife. Kagome had defeated Adimara before but, was Adimara any stronger in the centuries since their last encounter?

Kagome and Adimara faced each other. The battle lines were drawn. Who would be the victor?

_A/N: Ok short and sweet and I promise - no numerous months delays this time._


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The witches started sending spells firing at each other, each jumping out of the way to avoid the other's spells. Kagome called out to her girls and urged them to flee. She didn't want any of them injured in the blasts of firepower erupting from their hands. A couple of the girls wanted to assist but Kagome refused. This was her fight and her fight alone. As the women screamed out their attacks, one after the other, the air resonated with lightening and flame. To the casual observer it appeared as a long off thunderstorm, but it was a deadly war.

"AC CAM CAMMERRA!", screamed Kagome, sending off more firepower.

"ONICHERRA", cried out Adimara.

Adimara knew Kagome was weakened. And without Inuyasha, well, she was as good as dead, Adimara felt.

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga sent attacks at the barrier as Naraku laughed. Yes, it may have been worthless, the men felt, but it was better than standing around doing nothing. Inuyasha's mind was on Kagome but his heart was on Naraku.

_'This time there will be nothing left to revive of him, I swear!', _thought Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!", called Kouga, "Maybe you should check on Kagome. We can handle this lowlife."

'_No! I can't. I have to trust her. She can handle herself_.', he thought, '_If I go after her she may think I don't believe in her_.'

"Inuyasha?", queried Kouga.

"I will be the one to finish Naraku off, dammit!", Inuyasha commanded.

"Fool!", Kouga remarked, mostly to himself..

Back at the rock, Kagome was wearing down. She knew she had very little energy left. But, she also knew her family was counting on her. Especially, Inuyasha.

'_Inuyasha ... I will not let you down_!', she thought to herself.

Pulling up every last ounce of her strength, Kagome called forth the forces of the mystics,

"I, LADY LEILANI, FIRE SORCERESS OF THE MYSTICS, CALL ON THE POWERS OF THE ALL THE FIRE MYSTICS! AJOURANARI VALOURATI BOULICANA!"

As she spoke these words, Adimara stared in disgust and quickly sent off a powerful spell of her own,

"AURELLA BRISTANCA HOULICAMA!", Adimara screamed out as Kagome's blast hit her and destroyed her very fiber.

From the shore, Lily and the girls watched the fight and screamed in unison,

"MOTHHHHHEEEEEEERRRRR!"

Naraku's cocky smirk turned to shock as his barrier disappeared. As the barrier evaporated, Inuyasha screamed,

"ADAMANT ... BARRAGGGGGEEEEE!"

As adamant spears shattered Naraku's body, Kouga and Sesshoumaru finished him with their attacks,

"GORAISHI!", yelled Kouga

"MEIDOU!", shouted Sesshoumaru.

As Naraku's body exploded, Inuyasha thought to himself,

'_Thank you, Kagome_!'

As he turned and ran back to the rock as fast as he could.

Mashai and the pups searched all over the rock, looking for Kagome,

"Mother?" Mother?" "MOTHER?" the pups called out feverishly

"What happened to her?", wondered a couple of the girls together.

"I don't see any sign of her in the water.", said Mashai, returning after diving into the ocean to search for Lady Leilani.

"I'm pretty sure she fell, though.", said Izayoi.

Inuyasha arrived to find a group of worried pups,

"Where's your mother?", he asked, a note of worry in his voice.

The pups, tears in their eyes, just shook their heads in defeat,

"I think ...,", Mashai started, "I think my mother killed her."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and his expression turned wild.

'_NO! This can't be happening. His Kagome was NOT dead.',_ he thought.

"KAGOME!", He screamed out, "KAGOMEEE!" "KAGOMEEEEE!"


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Finale

Inuyasha searched frantically for Kagome. The pups and their father took out boats and formed a search team joined by Kouga, Mashai and Sesshoumaru. Even Sesshoumaru's pups returned and joined the search for their aunt. Minutes turned into hours which turned into days. The days eventually turned into weeks. No sign of Kagome was ever found. Mashai was convinced that his mother had vaporized Kagome but he didn't have the heart to say such a thing to Izayoi, his love. And Inuyasha would hear nothing of it. He was convinced that Kagome lived but was just missing. In his heart, he was positive that she was alive. He refused to return home until he found his love.

Izayoi and the older pups took care of the younger pups. With their mother gone and their father in a desperate search to find her, it was as if the pups were now parentless. Some of the pups held up better than others, the younger ones feeling the loss of their parents more severely. Sesshoumaru chided Inuyasha privately for not letting Kagome go and returning to his brood but, he too, hoped against hope that Inuyasha was right and that Kagome lived somewhere unharmed.

After a few months, Inuyasha returned, finally having exhausted what he believed was every lead for his missing wife. Yasha met him when he returned,

"Father. It is my fault all this happened. If I had never suggested ...", Yasha began to weep.

"Don't cry, son. It isn't your fault. We would have met up with Naraku sooner or later. Even if we hadn't went on vacation.", Inuyasha spoke quietly.

Father and son stood and looked quietly out into the mountains.

Although Sesshoumaru tried to get Inuyasha to hold a memorial service for Kagome, Inuyasha refused. Kagome was merely "missing", he said.

To the humans who knew her, he merely said that she was now in Japan working on some projects that she had been wanting to work on. He never could bring himself to acknowledge that the love of his life was probably gone.

Kouga refused to speak to him ever again which was just fine by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha retired from his work, leaving Yasha and the other pups to carry on in his place. He took solace in his younger children and grandchildren as they came along. He swore never to love again. Both of his loves had been lost tragically to Naraku. He cursed the demon and stared into the sunset cursing himself as well for not being there to save Kagome.

Meanwhile ...

A woman woke up in a San Diego hospital. Bruised, battered, and unable to recall anything of her previous life, the nurses and doctors told her she was grateful to be alive. She had suffered third degree burns over most of her body and she would need reconstructive surgery to even begin to look normal. She had been found by the US Coast Guard floating in the Pacific Ocean and figured she had been in a boat wreck. Over the next few years, she suffered surgery after surgery until a more normal person began to emerge. Not knowing her name, and tired of calling her Jane Doe, one of the nurses named her Diana.

Diana eventually built a life in San Diego over those years, but she always wondered who she was and who she had been. She adopted the name Diana King and began working in a doctor's office, noticing she had a knack for medicine. Finally, friends she had made decided to post her picture in papers up and down the West Coast hoping someone would recognize their friend and fill her in on her life.

DO YOU RECOGNIZE THIS WOMAN?

The ad screamed in bold headlines with her picture beneath it. Diana felt that it was no good to do such a thing. Something told her it wouldn't work. But, a young man in Oregon saw the paper and practically screamed. It had been ten years! There was no way! Could it be?

He called his father in British Columbia. A weary, old sounding man answered the phone,

"Hello?"

"Dad? God, you sound like an old man."

"Whaddya want Shaoran? Definately not to scold me.", Inuyasha demanded.

"No. Jessa brought me this morning's Portland Chronicle. There's a woman in the paper who suffers from amnesia. Dad ... it looks like Mama."

Inuyasha's voice perked up,

"What? Son, fax me that right now!", he demanded.

Shaoran, like his father, had refused to give up on his mother. Most of the older pups didn't believe their mother was dead and kept the hope alive in their younger siblings. Hurrying for his father's sake, he faxed the paper over to him. When Inuyasha received the fax he dropped to his knees and cried,

"Kagome!"

Shaoran heard his father's voice cry out his mother's name through the phone. Although her face had changed a bit, it was still evident. Kagome was alive and living in San Diego as Diana King.

Inuyasha managed to gather all his pups together, as well as Sesshoumaru and his family. Announcing Kagome's discovery, he showed them the picture. Izayoi expressed her worry,

"But, Papa, won't we scare her if she finds out we're demons?"

"Yea, Papa, she thinks she's human now.", added Yasha.

"I'll be easy on her when I get to her. But, it's been 10 years. I have to go to her. I need her. I love her. And she needs us.", Inuyasha said, solemnly.

Inuyasha booked a flight to San Diego. Saying goodbye to his pups, he left to reunite with his love. His Kagome.

_A/N: How will Kagome react? What will Kagome's life be like rediscovering what her life WAS like? Follow along in the next sequel "Tragic Soul"_


End file.
